


Feudal Bride Village

by OddCoupleFan



Category: Any Anime, Bleach, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Free Commissions, Gen, Multi, Porn With Plot, Will take request couples, open - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddCoupleFan/pseuds/OddCoupleFan
Summary: Pretty much porn with a slight story. In the world of Las Noches, there is a village where young girls are raised up to be sold off brides. Their bodies are rated and priced for both men in the village and travelers. Once a man signs a contract the woman is his bride. Some Genderbend and pretty much open to whatever pairings you want.  Open to request.





	1. Basic Info and Requests

Feel free to make requests of your fav pairings. Again it is porn with a little plot


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1. 

Criminals Together

"Hurry up Tesla!" Luppi whispered as they slipped between buildings towards the outside world. 

"Gomen Luppi. But don't you think we should wait maybe one more day-"

"No way! The men are all drunk with tomorrow's ceremony being what it is and no one is suspecting it! This is our only chance. Are you with me?" Luppi held out a hand and looked at Tesla with a determined look of hope. Tesla smiled a confident smile back and grabbed Luppi's hand in a firm grip. The two weaved through buildings and with some help from a loose gap in the wooden pillars of the barrier around the village, they slipped into the night. 

 

Fade out~ Sunrise 

 

"Keep going Tesla don't look back!" 

"They're gaining on us Luppi, go for the trees!" Both had dropped their bags of supplies long ago at the sounds of horses galloping their way and orders to stop from the head of the village. Bobbing and weaving through trees, neither could see much far ahead of them, much less the steep hill that they ended up slipping down. 

"AH! my ankle!" Tesla cried and grabbed the sprained and throbbing joint. 

"Come on!" Luppi grabbed at Tesla's arm to try and lift but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. 

"What the fuck!?" 

 

Grimmjow Nnoitra POV

 

They had made it three days ahead of any soldiers who may have followed after their big heist. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were packing up camp when the sound of horses and hollering from ahead the path where they were going caught there attention. 

"I thought you said there were no villages on this Mountain!?" Nnoitra hissed at him while raising is scythe to be ready for an attack. 

"There AREN'T! At least no one has ever talked of one! Shit!" He pulled his own katana and prepared for a fight. The bushes on the hill that overlooked their small camp rustled and expecting archers or soldiers, they were greeted by two preteen looking boys falling down the hill and landing in a pile at their feet before getting up to run again. 

"What the fuck?!" Nnoitra blurted out but before he could get an answer, a group of men on horses came around the bend on the other side and joined in on the odd meeting. 

"There they are?! Arrest them!?" The gruff older man on lead horse hollered before dismounting. Two men followed him and when Grimmjow and Nnoitra prepared to fight, they were shocked at the leader stopping before them and his accomplices passing the two bandits to go for the two boys. 

"Ie!" the blonde one cried as they were tied up.  
"Let us go! Deki sokonai!" The black haired one cussed out as he wriggled and fought against the bindings

"Thank you two so much for your assistance in capturing these fugitives." The leader gave a kind bow, unknowing that he was bowing to two murderous bandit leaders.

"Fugitives?" Grimmjow and Nnoitra said in unison, eyeing the seemingly harmless youths. 

"Yes. Our village has old traditions that are of the utmost importance and these two tried to flee before they could do their part. But enough of that. Allow us to thank you by bringing you to our village." It did not go unnoticed that the chief was eyeing the heavy bags on their horses that were filled with coins and riches, especially when a small rip in one of the sacks shined gold. "Surely you two lords have been traveling for a great time and could use rest.

"Lords?" Grimmjow eyed Nnoitra and received one of his famous devilish smirks that read 'let's go along with it', "Yeah. We got separated from our minions when we were raided and fled as fast as we could. Needless to say we are tired."

"Of course of course do come along. And as for you two," The old man growled at the two boys who were cowering in their bindings. "This attempt to flee will not go unpunished. You will be shamed for this." As they were led away to be thrown over the back of some horses, the two boys looked downcast and the blonde one looked like he was about to cry. 

Grimmjow and Nnoitra saddled up and joined the leader on the front of the caravan and was thanked multiple times and asked questions of how far they had traveled. Nnoitra was good at coming up with stories on the fly and filled the men with stories of adventure and wealth that they ate up. 

"I haven't heard of any villages in this area." Grimmjow piped up. 

"Well we don't like to boast about our village or travel much. We find much of what we can live on up here on our mountain. Besides some of our customs and traditions are not what most would expect. Seclusion keeps us safe from corruption and judgement. But our gates are always open for weary travelers and those who may think of staying. AH here we are." The two men gawked at the huge barricade ahead of them; it was as if trees grew side by side to make a perfect wall around the village. Four of the fake trees came down to show a gateway for them all to enter the rather large village. While most villages would have had their people doing day to day things, it seemed everyone was waiting for the caravan with excited whispers and curious eyes. As the horses went deeper into the villages the crowd followed, until they reached the center where four poles side by side stood; each one with a set of handcuffs and ankle cuffs on them. 

"If you would excuse us Lord Nnoitra and Lord Grimmjow, but punishment must be dealt." The lord dismounted as did a few men to drag Tesla and Luppi into the center toward the poles. "My people the Meiden o kaimashita ceremony has been at the core of our village since it's foundation. We all know the tale of the Priestess who sold herself to the dark demon of the mountain to be his bride and protect our ancestors. We honor her sacrifice with the yearly ceremony of presenting the fertile and young to men, both neighbor and traveler to our mountain, for their own purchase and marriage, so that the demon of the mountain can be sated-" 

"How much you wanna bet those boys had some fun with their girlfriends and got in trouble?" Nnoitra whispered to Grimmjow, humored by the whole idea. 

"Those boys can't even grow beards! Please I bet you five gold at least that they are gay or something." Grimmjow snickered back before hearing the rising in anger in the chief's voice that caught there attention. 

"While for years we have raised our women to find performing the marriage of the priestess as an honor, THESE two have found our ways "barbaric" and have angered the demon of the mountain." The crowd booed at Tesla and Luppi, who were trying their bests not to look up in fear of seeing their parent's angered faces. 

"Did he just say women?" Grimmjow asked stunned, Nnoitra nodding in equal shock. With a snap of the chief's fingers the armed men ripped at the Tesla and Luppi's clothing, earning cries and begging for mercy. The two bandits were both shocked to see that those who they thought were young teen boys were in fact petite young women. Luppi had such little chest that she didn't bother wrapping her breasts to try and hide them, while Tesla's breasts were just enough for a handful, which was now bare after being stripped. Their arms and legs were bound to poles, making them spread eagle for all to see and mock. 

"These young girls have both been proven by our medicine woman to have bled and are now considered women. And this year they would, like the other's be presented for purchase. Now they are displayed for shame and as law decrees: Each day exposed will lower their value. They are not to be deflowered while tied, but their humiliation and punishment is for the whole village to give."

"Ie! Please don't look!" Tesla cried out, unable to pull her arms from their bindings to cover herself!"

"The shame is on you old man! You fear the outside world and how anyone with a brain would see this a wrong! So you wish to keep us locked away from the truth!" 

"Silence! You two have disgraced your houses enough! Do not add more shame to your already dropping value." The chief shooed people to signal the meeting was over, but some still stayed to mock and stare at the young girls.

"Are they fucking serious?! They can't be more than fourteen summers! Maybe even less!" Grimmjow barked, unable to take his eyes of the scene.

"Seems they age their girl's differently than most. Though that may not be a bad thing..." Nnoitra's train of thought faltered as he watched the weeping blonde in the center of town, his thoughts filled with dark ways to make her cry and beg for him. 

"Geez you are one twisted fuck." Grimmjow rolled his eyes away from his friends perverted grin but couldn't help but feel the rising heat on his face as the two girls wriggled and called for someone to help them. 

"So sorry you had to witness that my Lords. Please do come to my home and you will be properly fed." The chief ushered them towards the largest house in the village. As they walked by with horse in tow, they couldn't help notice some girls going about their chores in very lewd methods, from leaning down to show of cleavage to the slight slip of a kimono to show off leg. It seemed intentional, not just for the two visiting men, but for all the men who past them. 

"They are displaying themselves for purchase like geisha." Grimmjow muttered in annoyance, though he couldn't deny that some of the women were to his liking. 

"We prefer to think of it as purchased wives, as our origin story tells. And as said any woman is open to you two as well." They entered the house and were greeted by many servants bowing to them before scurrying off to prepare dinner.

"Really? What do we come back whenever we want to them?" Nnoitra asked as he watched some girl fiddle with her obi to make it raise her breasts more. 

"Well we prefer that travelers who come to join us would stay, but no if you leave your brides go with you. It is all in the contract."

"Contract?" Grimmjow enquired.

"Yes. You see much like how the Ogre in the mountain agreed to not harm or take any other villager, the man who marries his bride can lay with no other. Should he break this vow than he must set his bride free to return to her family. It is one of the reasons we hope people stay; so we can be sure the contract is honored." They all sat at a great table and the chief talked more of traditions while the other two were treated to sake and rice before the larger group of men came in and the food was laid out for all to enjoy. 

"So what is the story with the two little girls out in the square?" Nnoitra, who was flush with a light buzz from the generous amounts of sake asked, "what value do you place on them?"

"Ah alas, they are low on value to begin with with their small stature, but now I won't be surprised if they have no value at all."

"And they stayed tied until they are bought?" Grimmjow, who had been a bit more cautious about his alcohol intake asked, not bothering to hide is disapproval in his voice. 

"Those are our ways my Lord. If those girl's hadn't been so foolish and eager to speak blasphem-"

"How much?" Grimmjow interrupted, which made the whole room go quiet.

"I beg your pardon my Lor-"

"How much are they worth?"

"Surely my Lord jests. I am sure if he is interested in a bride there are many more developed and attractive women in the village." 

"Don't assume you know shit old man. I will ask once more before I get annoyed. How much?" The chief, as well as all the village men amongst them looked shocked at Grimmjow's blunt rudeness, while Nnoitra just chuckled and downed another cup of sake. 

"W-well with the one day they have been tied up so far... each girl is worth about 50 gold pieces."

"HAHAHA That's it? I can by a horse for more! Hahahaha!" Nnoitra's laugh was a dark and frightening one that made all but Grimmjow cower. 

"I will buy both." Grimmjow declared, already pulling out the money. 

"No no my Lord, I am sorry but each man may have only one woman-"

"Then I'll buy myself one. Grimmjow you don't care which right? I think that blonde one is just my taste." Nnoitra chuckled as he fished out his own coins. 

"My Lords! Please think carefully now! Maybe a night of rest would be best so you can decide if they are really-"

"Save it old man your annoying. Give us the papers and take our money already." Grimmjow slammed down his coins and got up to head out of the house. Nnoitra tossed his coins down as well to follow out, and it took all but five seconds for the fat old chief and his men to go running after them. 

 

CENTER OF TOWN

"Gomen Luppi. If I hadn't gotten hurt you could have made it out of here. Ah! Ie please no!" Tesla whimpered as the old pig farmer of the village came up and caressed her breast's with filth covered hands; it was not surprise that with his low standard in the village he would hope to buy a shame girl for cheap. 

"Get your hands off her!" Luppi shouted at him, only to hiss in pain as someone came up from behind and gave her rear a harsh slap. "No. It is my fault we are like the Tesla. If I hadn't filled your head with all that talk of the world and traveling you wouldn't be up here with me."

"Oi." Both girls looked up to see the same two men that had caught them running away walk back towards them, their weapons hanging lazily on their shoulders. It was a simple gesture, but it scared off the men surrounding the two girls, with even the chief and his men keeping a distance. 

"W-what do you want?!"Luppi tried to sound mean and tough but the squeak in her voice from crying made her sound just the opposite. Without a word, Grimmjow swung his katana two times, each swing breaking the binds on Luppi's hands and feet. Tesla squealed in fear as Nnoitra twirled his scythe around on the attached chain before having it come down on her own bindings. Both girls fell into a heap on the ground, crawling close to each other to provide the other with some cover. 

"My Lords I really must protest! They have yet to fully be shamed and-"

"Blah blah blah old goat," This time it was Nnoitra who was rude, "We'll add another 50 gold onto the purchase if you just shut up and point us to the nearest bed we can use." He looked down at the quivering Tesla and his smile widened when he saw how frightened his "wife" was.

"My lords! I must ask that you reconsider!"

"Are you saying you don't want to follow tradition? Didn't you say your laws were sacred and now you try to interfere in a wedding?" Grimmjow smirked at how easily the crowd began to whisper of the possibility their leader was being blasphemous, getting the old man hot and bothered. 

"FINE! Lady Kagura clean these girls up! Yukki draw up the contracts!" The cheif stormed off and the crowd watched as he scurried away like a coward back to his home. An old woman came forward with blankets for Luppi and Tesla to wrap around themselves before being carried away. An younger man that Grimmjow recognized as one of the men to capture the girls escorted them to a small hut, where a scale was and some paperwork. 

"Just some formalities. You understand, yes? It just tells the story of our village and the rules about having a bride from here. All is agreed, yes?" 

"Hold up pal. We can read for ourselves." Nnoitra seemed to have sobered up a bit with the talk of legal proceedings and with is ability to read fast and knowing what to look for, he gave Grimmjow the "okay" that it was safe to sign. 

"Wonderful! Now please follow me to our village's hot spring where you may bathe and enjoy. Rooms will be given for you and your brides there until your own homes are built."

"We ain't staying." Grimmjow growled as he and his one eyed friend pushed past the rat-faced man and headed for the obvious steam and large collection of huts along the back of the village. Entering the hot springs the two men were quick to ignore the whispering and giggling women as they went for their own private section and enjoyed a soak and some sake. 

"And what's with calling me sick you hypocrite?" Nnoitra jested at Grimmjow as they soaked, "Here you are saying the girls are underage and then you go wanting to buy both."

"I didn't buy one of them for the reason you have in mind, baka. I just want to get under that annoying elder's skin."

"Sure you did, hehe. Well I guess neither of us won that bet we made earlier. How about this? However makes their woman scream the most tonight wins."

"Hentai." Grimmjow muttered as he leaned back and enjoyed the warm water. 

"Excuse me my lords, but your brides are being delivered. Would you care for them to join you? " the owner of the springs asked from behind the bamboo door. 

"Yes" "No!" they said in unison, Grimmjow glaring at the stupid grin on his friend's face. 

"Ah.... I will have them sent to your rooms." 

"Hehe. Well we can't keep our girls waiting can we?" Nnoitra exited the spring and put the robe left for him on half assed, in Grimmjows opion. 

"Again. Hentai." Nnoitra gave him a wink before leaving, with Grimmjow showing no signs of leaving the spring anytime soon. 

 

 

TESLA/NNOITRA (don't want to read? Grimmjow and Luppi are next chapter) 

 

"Oh what am I to do?" Tesla fiddled with the robe that was given to her. It was so soft and warm, but it wasn't the comfort that made her fiddle; it was the size. The robe almost seemed child size, barely covering her butt or wrapping all around her chest. Each time she pulled it down to cover her crotch area properly, it would widen and expose the small raise of flesh that barely created cleavage. 'I wonder which one of those men bought me? I....I don't want to be sold off to a husband, but I rather it be to someone who is kind, and sweet. But if it is someone like that old pig farmer' Tesla shuddered at the thought. But then again, the one with the eye patch and large teeth seemed so much scarier than the pig farmer. 'Please Priestess Yamada. Please let the man who bought be be anyone but-"

"Well well, they sure know how to satisfy, this hotspring of your village." Tesla felt her heart jump into her throat as the frightening man she was just dreading to be her husband entered the room. Knowing it was impossible to look decent in the pathetically small fabric given to her, Tesla quickly grabbed the quilt blanket on the bed and covered herself . "Mmm keep acting all innocent woman and I won't be able to hold back on you." Nnoitra seemed to walk a bit too fast to the bed from Tesla's point of view. He crawled on top of her, pushing her to lay on her back to be curtained by his long black hair. "What's your name little girl?"

"Te-Tesla?" She whimpered. 

"You sure about that? You don't sound so sure." Nnoitra teased, grabbing the hem of the blanket and yanking it out of her hands. Tesla felt her body get hot with embarrassment as the much larger man eyed her body up and down. "Why are you hiding yourself Tesla? You are my wife, right?" Nnoitra gripped her chin and and made her look eye to eye with him. 

"Y-yes. Ah!" Tesla gasped in pain as the hand that had her chin quickly teleported to the top of her head to get a firm grip of her hair.

"That is Sir or Master to you, understand little girl?" His sarcastic and humorous tone was gone, leaving nothing but dark anger and a cruel smile. Tesla couldn't help but tear up at the fact she had indeed been given to a cruel man. 

"Y-yes M-master."

"Good girl. You learn quick." the hand released her and his long fingers spread out to massage her poor scalp, but Tesla didn't let her guard down. "Well let's see how fast you can learn. Open your mouth wide." Tesla jumped a bit at the harsh order barked at her but complied nonetheless. Her lips quivering she opened her mouth and nearly gagged as the older man thrust his long tongue into her mouth and enveloped her in a violent kiss. His tongue prodded all around her mouth and practically down her throat. 'This isn't good. He is so mean. I can't breathe.' In panic however, Tesla didn't plan to bite down on the serpentine like appendage tasting her mouth. With a grunt the one eyed man pulled away, wiping his lip to see that the little girl beneath him had indeed caused him to bleed.

"G-gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to!" Tesla whimpered, unable to even imagine what such an intimidating man would in reaction to something that could be misconstrued and fighting back. 

"Tsk tsk tsk. What am I going to do with you woman." Nnoitra crossed his legs and grabbed Tesla once again by the wrist to pull her over his lap. 

"Gomen! Gomen! Please let me go!" she wept as the cool air tickling her skin told her her rear and folds were exposed. 

"A man needs to keep his woman in place, Telsa." SMACK. 

"Ah!" SMACK "GOMENASAI!" SMACK "JIHIIIIII!" Tesla cried as the strong calloused hand came down on her rear over and over, until it seemed the older man was satisfied. 

"Mercy? There is no mercy for you Tesla. You are my woman and as far as that contract goes I can do whatever I want so long as it is only with you. Which means you have a lot to do to satisfy me. Eh?" Nnoitra eye the girl's folds and noticed that the inner pink labia was more exposed than before. "What's this? we like a little pain?" Using his thumb and index finger he spread her folds wide to see how swollen and aroused she was. 

"NO! Please don't look! Not there!" Tesla wanted to run but her wrists were held tight in the large man's grip as his other hand started to explore her untouched body.

"What do you mean "no"? Just look at how wet your lewd pussy is."

"Your wrong?! I'm not dirty! Ie!" Tesla felt the odd sensation of her vagina being filled with the man's long middle finger, hissing as it wiggled around inside her. 

"Please! Please be gentle, I've never had anyone touch me. It feels tight!" Tesla whimpered, knowing there was no escape from her fate and the only thing she could hope for was a little mercy from either the man holding her life in his hands or the Priestess she had been taught to pray to. 

"How about this. Say: 'Master Nnoitra, please be gentle in taking my lewd virgin pussy. I don't deserve it but please make me your woman' and I may consider it." Nnoitra started pumping his middle finger faster and faster into Tesla's small hole, enjoying the tight wetness that enveloped and pulsed around his digit. 'Damn, petite women are the best! So damn tight'

"I can't 'Ah' it's so humiliating! Aha!! Please slow down!" Tesla kicked and squealed but couldn't escape the fast pumping of Nnoitra's digit in her pussy. 'It feels to weird. It's like my belly is on fire. Why?' Her thoughts were interrupted when her 'husband' added his index finger to her pussy and started scissoring her hole, making a stinging stretching sensation spread all along her groin. "Itai! Itaiiiii!"

"If you want it to feel better you know what to do." Nnoitra pulled his fingers out of her soaked pussy and rolled her off his lap, enjoying seeing her drooling panting face and tear soaked eyes. "Say it, little girl, and I will take my time using your pussy." Tesla whimpered, looking downcast and all hope seemed to leave her eyes. 'Priestess Matsumoto, please give me the strength.' Nnoitra's eyebrow quirked as he watched Tesla strip the pointless robe off of herslef, laying herslef on her back and spreading her legs. He licked his lips at the sight and the hiccuping and teary-eyed girl giving it to him made his erection grow even harder. 

"P-please. M-master Nnoitra 'hiccup' please be gentle taking my virgin-"

"Lewd." Nnoitra corrected her, starting to take his robe off and stroke his long erection. 

"G-gomen. B-be gentle taking my lewd virgin pussy. I-I don't deserve it but make me your woman. Please Master Nnoitra." Tesla didn't dare look at the now naked man starting to crawl over he body, nor dared to look down a the hot and by how much of her stomach it touched, large manhood that was going to take her innocence away. 

"Good girl. Now breathe and feel every inch go in." Nnoitra licked her salty tears off her cheeks before going in for a harsh kiss. Tesla felt the blunt head of his cock rub along her folds before pressing in and tensed in anticipation of pain. Breaking the kiss though, Nnoitra whispered in her ear "You need to relax. Or it will hurt more." and resumed kissing her. He brought one of his hands away from supporting his massive body to cup her barely bloomed breast, causing her breath to hitch and his ego to grow. 'Mm so sensitive, I wonder' breaking the kiss once again he arched his back to become level with Tesla's heaving chest and opened his mouth wide enough to take the whole breast into his mouth. 

"AH! Nnoitra-sama!" Tesla cried, unable to stop herself from grasping at his head to try and push him off. His tongue swirled all around her areola and nipple while his teeth teased the small fatty tissue that made up the breast. 'Who says you need a large breasted woman? Smaller breasts are much more sensitive' Nnoitra mused as he felt Tesla actually start to relax and moan in pleasure. 'Perfect.' Nnoitra didn't warn her this time, he just pressed his cock into her pussy enough to get the whole head of his cock into her canal. Her hands in his hair gripped tightly at the sudden pain and filled feeling. Releasing her breast with a 'pop' Nnoitra brought his face back up to his crying bride's"

"Don't tense now. Your so tight, I feel like I might cum." 

"G-gomenasai. It hurts." Tesla hiccuped and tried to control her breathing as Nnoitra pushed more and more into her pussy. 'I-it's so big. I feel like I am being stretched- no split in two.' 

"Halfway in and... Ah."Nnoitra said in a almost relaxing sigh as with one more push he watched Tesla tense and bite her lip in the pain of being deflowered. "That wasn't so bad was it my bride." 

"I-it stings. B-but it feels full too." Tesla gave a soft teary smile up at the man who was giving her such a tender gaze. Perhaps her deity granted her wish. Maybe, just maybe Nnoitra wasn't as cruel and frightening as she had thought. 

"Well I kept my deal. Your virginity was soft and sweet." Nnoitra leaned down as if to kiss his lover and Tesla perked her lips to return it but was halted when a hand that cupped her breast suddenly turned violent and pinched her nipple with full force, causing her to choke on air from pain. "Now we play my way." His smile became dark once more and with full force he slammed his hips into hers and fully sheathed himself in her. 

"AAAH! It hurts! Take it out!" Tesla cried, her hands in fists and smacking his chest. 

"Don't worry, you'll learn to like it." Nnoitra didn't hesitate to start thrusting in and out of her freshly deflowered body like a piston, making her hips raise off the bed with how hard he pressed the head of his cock into her womb. 

"I'm breaking! I'm falling apart!" Tesla screamed, clawing to the mattress and and trying to pull herself away, but the attempt was futile when the harsh long fingers of her owner grip her hips to help piston himself harder into her. 

"Your gonna learn. This cock is going to mold your pussy to take it. And only be satisfied by it." He grunted as he pulled out to flip the small framed girl onto her hands and knees before mercilessly slamming it back into her. Her cries and begging for mercy, along with her tightness and clamping down had him close to completion, but the fact she had yet to cum was a bit of a dent to his ego. Dipping his hand underneath her he found her swollen nub and began to rub it raw. 

"AH! Nnoitra-samaa! N-no! I! Ah AH!" 'What is happening to me? How could I possibly enjoy this?' Tesla felt a mix of pain and pleasure fill her body as each rub of her clitoris sent a zing of electricity through her. 

"That's right. Cum for me. Cum and I will fill you up with my seed." Nnoitra growled into her ear.

"Eh? N-no not inside! I don't want to be pregnant after my first time! NO no no!" Tesla cried. A fast mantra of "no" fell out of her mouth, not only begging for her master to not release inside her, but to her own body to not let the fire inside be released and orgasm. It was too late; Nnoitra pinched her clitoris hard and twisted it, along with slamming all the way to the hilt to make them orgasm in unison. 

Tesla felt lightheaded but in her daze could still feel the hot pulsing of his cock all the way up to her cervix, filling her with hot lava. She couldn't keep herself up once Nnoitra let her go and couldn't help but convulse as her first ever orgasm pushed out some of the overflowing semen she felt dribble down her thigh. Nnoitra fell along side her and panted into her ear. 

"Damn. Hehe, we are going to have to work on our stamina together huh?" 'I have to admit, not even pro geisha have made me cum that hard. If I am stuck with this girl, I guess it isn't bad.' When he didn't get a response, Nnoitra simply assumed she was passed out and with a smirk he pulled the blanket over them and rolled over to sleep, unaware of the silently weeping girl next to him.


	3. Chapter 3 Luppi Grimmjow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow and Luppi part of the story,

"Mmph, huh?" Grimmjow opened his eyes and noticed that he had fallen asleep in in the spring. "Kind of risky. Better cool down." He grumbled as he pulled himself out of the water. Nearby there was a well and he helped himself to a few gulps of water before dumping it over his head. Drying off he looked up at the moon and could tell that he hadn't been asleep for two long judging my the moon's position; Most likely his body woke him up before he could dehydrate. Dressing in the spare robe given to him he started to his room that was given to him. 

"Ah I'm breaking! Ahaaaa!" Grimmjow felt his face flush as he heard the cry of a young girl clearly in the midst of sex. "N-Nnoitra-sama!"

"Holy shit he actually did it!" Grimmjow muttered, a bit surprised that his old comrade would go for one so young.  
'Speaking of young...what the hell am I gonna do?' Grimmjow hadn't really thought of what he was going to do with the clearly young girl when he said he would buy her. 'It just didn't sit right with me. Having girls splayed out like that for all to see.' Granted Grimmjow was as cruel a fighter and bandit as they came. He had no problem letting his men have fun with village women of places they raided so long as there was no killing of them, but something about this village, and how it so bluntly mistreats and tries to train women into thinking they are for profit and not people made a vile taste fill his mouth. 

"She was a bit cheeky anyway, I doubt she will complain if I don't do anything." Grimmjow took a deep breath and kept heading to his room, ignoring the moans and grunts in the now opposite direction. 

~~~~~~Luppi in the room~~~~~~~

"How long is he going to torture me?" Luppi growled in frustrations as she waited alone in room for her "husband" to enter. Even with the rooms being so far, she still heard Tesla scream in pain before going the distance made everything silent again. It was faint, but there was no denying what she heard. "Is he just letting me hear my friend be used to torment me? Or maybe he is breaking contract and using her too?!" On the one hand Luppi didn't wan't her friend to suffer, but on the other the contract being broken meant that they would be free. The creaking of the wooden floors heading towards her told Luppi otherwise and she held her breath and put on what she thought was her most LEAST attractive pout she could. 

The door slid open and Grimmjow came shuffling in, seeming uninterested in her. He yawned and stretched, not knowing that he was giving Luppi a chance to get a good look at him. She didn't deny he was handsome, heck practically what most girls fantasized a honorable warrior or prince to be: Strong chin, broad shoulders and a well toned body. Luppi found herself flushing at the idea of that body connecting with hers, but did her best to keep her pout strong. 

When Grimmjow finally looked down on her and tried to hide his laugh in a snort as he eyed her pout. Her nose crinkled and her bottom lip stuck out with her cheeks looking puffed. Honestly she looked like she had been caught stealing sweets by her father rather than being sold off to a man. 'speaking of which, damn I might be old enough to be her father.'

"How old are you girl?" He asked, tucking his left arm to rest in his robe. When Luppi gave her own snort and turned her head to look out the window however it did prompt him to walk over and pinch her cheek. 

"Ow! Get your hands off me!" Luppi swatted at his hand, but he let go of is own accord before she could touch him. 

"Then show some respect and answer my question; How old are you? I don't like repeating myself." Grimmjow matched her glare with his own in a battle of wills until Luppi found herself unable to keep looking into his ice blue eyes without feeling a blush across her face. 

"I have seen Fifteen summers, okay?" 

"Fifteen? You looked barely look past twelve?" 

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Luppi hollered, standing up to try and get face to face with Grimmjow, but falling a bit short. "You!" She emphasized with a sharp poke to the chest. "You bought me and you didn't even think I was of age? What's wrong with you? Oh, let me guess, your just another one of those old perverts that likes to play with little girls like that big toothed friend of your-"

SMACK! 

Luppi froze as she felt the sting of her cheek from Grimmjow slapping her. She brought a quivering hand up to her reddening cheek and felt her eyes start to water as she looked at the now frightening man towering over her. 'I...I never really thought men were this scary.'

"Listen and listen good brat," It was now Grimmjow's turn to jab a finger into Luppi's chest, "I didn't buy you to have fun with you. I. Bought you. To save you." each jab was harsh, making Luppi fumble back until she was pinned between the wall and the bluenette. "I felt bad for your pathetic ass trying to escape only to get caught at our camp so I figured I would help you out. Why I stuck my neck out for a little brat like you I am starting to now wonder. Also wonder if I can get my money back." 

"W-what?" Luppi paled at the thought. For a man to break the contract would be freeing, but to return a girl because of displeasure was the ultimate shame. "Y-you can't do that! I would rather be back on the poles than face the shame of being one of the unwanted!" Luppi did the only thing she could and smothered herself into the man's strong chest, gripping at his robe.

"Oi-"

"Please don't return me! Please don't make me stay in this awful place." Luppi looked up at the man she despised but couldn't deny was her savior in hopes there was some mercy in that dark heart of his. 'Perhaps it is because he is my savior I feel anger towards him?'Luppi wondered as she sniffled and tried to pull of her cutest face that she usually reserved for using men to get her sweets for free. 

"Don't look at me like that. You look even younger like that you lolita." Grimmjow looked away with a blush on his face. 'Damn she is really cute, even for being a brat.'

"I...I will do a-anything you want if you take me away from this horrible place." Luppi leaned forward, tipping up in her toes with her eyes half-lidded and a much softer pout on her face. "I promise."

Grimmjow found himself getting flush as the small girl before him leaned up in what appeared to be a desire to kiss. 'Shit. Shit shit shit what do I do?' He was even more shocked when Luppi gasped and backed up a bit, eyeing his waist with her hands covering her mouth? 'What is her-oh crap' Grimmjow looked down to where Luppi's violet eyes were staring to see his cock had grown hard and was now threatening to slip out of his robe. 'She must have felt it against her stomach. Why? There's no way I can be attracted to such an underdeveloped, petite, babyfaced....' Grimmjow found his thoughts were not helping as he cock jumped a bit and he heard Luppi give a small squeak of fear from behind her hands. 

"Y-you really are a p-perv." Luppi whimpered as she tried but failed to look away from the growing appendage.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow growled, embarrassed at how his body wanted something his didn't think was right. Looking the small girl up and down, Grimmjow couldn't help but notice that the people of the hot spring had done all they could to make her look erotic despite her lack of curves. The robe she was wearing was exceptionally small, accenting her long legs. When she stood sideways in her fidgeting he could even start to see the curve of her ass, which while she was small was surprisingly perky and plump. 'Don't think like that you idiot'

"W-well what else am I supposed to think when you've got THAT poking me in the stomach." Luppi pointed to his barely covered erection like it was a snake about to bit her. 'T-there's no way it's going to fit.' Luppi's mouth suddenly felt very dry, causing her to lick her lips and go for the water in a pitcher in the corner of the room. Kneeling down to get a class, she was unaware of Grimmjow's jaw clenching when she licked her lips or when she bent down and the robe she wore rose up to expose more of her rear. Though she did hear him come rushing at her, but was not ready to be tackled onto the ground. "What are you doing baka?! Get off me!"

"Who are you calling baka? Your my woman remember?" Grimmjow panted as he rubbed his hard cock against Luppi's rear, causing her to stammer and blush. 

"W-what the hell! You said you bought me to save me, HENTAI!" Luppi wriggled and struggled to get away from the hot body pressed against her and the fear of the cock against her ass cheeks to go into her. 

"And you said you'd do anything I wanted. So who we both are lying aren't we?" The bluenette said in mockery, though he himself wasn't to proud of his actions. But his guilt had nothing to do with the amazing feeling of his cock pressed between those soft cheeks and that were surprisingly plump and squishing his cock in a nice tightness that along with his humping and thrusting was enjoyable.

"S-stop that! It could go in!" Luppi didn't know what she feared more; him taking her virginity or accidentally putting it in her ass. She had heard plenty of the married women at the bath talk about their men doing anal and other twisted things to them and it always added to her dread of being "married".

"Shut up, it won't go in if you stay still." Though he had to admit he felt his head go against her rectum and bend to go down her slit a few times and he was oh so tempted to plug one of her holes in. 

"I- If I make you," Luppi didn't know how to offer herself to him, nor what she had to offer. 

"What?"

"If I make you, you know feel good, will you stop?" It made her feel so dirty to have his dick against her body and so close to her virginity and she would do anything to prevent it. 

"And how you wanna do that? Suck me off?" Grimmjow grunted as he took a firmer grip of Luppi's waist and rear to push her cheeks together to sandwich his hard dick that was getting harder to control. 'Damn it, I wanna cum, but I need more!'

"Y-yes." The word made Luppi want to vomit, but oral was nowhere near as frightening as the things she had heard men liked to do to women. It seemed to do the trick because Grimmjow slowed down his pace and leaned down to talk into her ear. 

"You sure? You really wanna blow me?"

"N-no baka. But it is better than the alternative." Luppi snapped, trying once again to get her hips away from his. 

"Hmph, if you say so." Grimmjow got up and walked over to the bed, lazily letting his robe fall off him in the process. Luppi became tomato red because in the exact moment she turned to watch him walk away, the robe fell exposing the older man's well kept body, especially his tight ass. Luppi didn't really want to admit she found this man who owned her attractive, but when he turned around, his chiseled body was in full view and so was is rather impressive member. 

'I mean it looks huge. But I've never seen a man's dick before.'

"You just gonna stare at me or are you gonna come over?" Grimmjow smirked, giving his cock a few strokes to keep it hard. Luppi's face when from a bit of awe back to a stubborn pout, though she did get up and start walking to him.

"J-just this okay? Hentai." Luppi grumbled when she knelt down on the mattress in front of the bluenette stared level with his erection. She lifted a shaky hand to wrap around the shaft and have a little gasp she was her hand couldn't go all the way around the girth. Hesitantly she moved her hands up and down like she had seen him do, but her grip was weak, like she was afraid to break it. Not saying anything Grimmjow wrapped his hand around her to show her the correct pressure to use and what pace he liked. Looking up at him with a glare, which was more of a childish pout in his opinion, Luppi started jerking his erection faster and faster to hopefully get him off without having to put him in her mouth. Grimmjow wasn't having any of that. 

"Oi, you should be sucking me by now." he goaded, putting his hand behind her head to try and push her lips to his tip. 

"Shut up." Luppi huffed, turning her head to the side so his tip pushed against her cheek. Grimmjow went from being amused to annoyed rather quickly, and even those who knew him never could predict when it would happen. Shoving Luppi to lay on her back, he ignored her cussing and wriggling under him to grab the robe tie from his tossed garment and proceeded to fight over getting a good grip on her wrists. 

"Stop struggling brat." He growled when he finally got hold of one of her wrists and used it as leverage to roll her onto her stomach. In the midst of her trying to lift herself away from the suffocating fabric of the mattress he got hold of her other wrist and proceeded to tie her up. 

"NO! Let me go! Hentai! Kaiju!" Luppi squealed was her mobility was taken away from her. She wriggled and squirmed to try and roll off the mattress but a thick calloused hand on her shoulder rolled her onto her back. Before she could yell and cuss her tormentor out more she was mortified into silence when he sat on her chest and his erection laid on her head. 'W-what is he going to do? Ie.' Luppi realized she sounded a lot like Tesla; cowering and whimpering in fear and using the old tongue. 

"Shut up, you said you would blow me now you're going to keep to that. Suck." It was then Luppi felt it again; that same revelation of fear that she had when he had slapped her. Never had she felt that a man could make her feel so weak, so vulnerable. Even in her position, Luppi never once thought she would cower from a man; there was always some trick or tactic to get away. With a whimper she stuck out the tip of her tongue and lapped at the shaft piece that was laying on her face. 'H-he's practically as long as my head! K-kami help me.' seeming approving of this Grimmjow leaned back a bit and shuffled so her head had more access to lap at his dick. 'It doesn't really taste like anything, maybe because he soaked in the spring?' Luppi wondered; her mind trying to distract her from the fear of the situation. When he pointed his tip to her lips she closed them and tried to shake her head no in refusal. This was a bad move because the man above gripped her hair and gave a hard enough yank for her to yelp, giving him access to plug her mouth with his hot member. "You bite and I kill you, got it?" He growled in satisfaction as the hot wetness of her mouth enveloped him. Using his hand still gripping her hair he moved her up and down his shaft, Enjoying the sensation of her tongue darting all over his shaft to try and push it out, but she did keep to his threat and kept her teeth out of the equation. 

'No this is horrible! I don't want this! Mama. Papa. Tesla. Save me.' Luppi worked to breathe evenly through her nose as he thrust into her mouth and worked her head up and down. Her jaw felt tight and her neck was getting sore from the abuse and she wondered just how long this torture was going to last. 

"Shit! Shit!" Grimmjow grunted as he let go her her head and used his body weight on all fours to thrust into her mouth like it was her womanhood; frenzied and harsh. Luppi gagged and coughed and tried to scream for relief as he plunged into her mouth with ferocity to go past her gag reflex and choke her out. Suddenly it all came to a halt, with him pressing her nose into his blue pubic hair and releasing down her throat. Unable to breath, all Luppi could do was gulp down each pulsing load until he would let her go. Sitting up and pulling out of her mouth, Grimmjow looked down at Luppi in a euphoric daze as she coughed and gasped for air, her watery eyes letting the tears fall as she regained the ability to speak. 

"B-baka," Luppi whimpered, looking up at him with her huge violet eyes with such sadness and childlike innocence that most would expect any lust to be killed. But to even his own surprise, Grimmjows erection pulsed to life again, staying hard if not harder than before. With a growl he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her upside down. Her head rested on his knees and her legs were over her head as he brought her crotch up to his face with one arm around her stomach and the other hand spreading her lips to examine her. "IEEEE! What are you doing?! Hentai!" Luppi tried to kick and fight but her hands were still bound and her body was so weak after nearly passing out from being chocked by his orgasm. 

"You say that but from what I see you are just as much an hornball as me." Grimmjow licked his lips as he opened and closed her folds over and over again, enjoying with an odd fascination how her soaked juices leaked and spread as he did it. 'Damn she is so smooth. It makes her look eve younger. What is wrong with me?' Ignoring his inner monologue to slip his tongue from the bottom of her slit to her clit, which while tiny still stuck out from under its hood. 

When he felt her tense and silent, he knew he had found her weakness and instead of going back to her folds he focused on her clit. Darting his tongue all around the hood before pressing his tongue tip to the very tip of it and wiggling it up and down he earned a squeal of distress and some more juices flowing out of her hole. She bucked and cried, making her legs go over his shoulders and the feeling of her thighs tightening around his head and feet flailing and kicking his back just cheered him on for more in his mind. When he latched his lips to her clit and sucked like it was a nipple, he earned his first cry of pleasure from her that didn't come with a complaint or denial. Muffled by is position between her legs he could still tease her and leaning forward to look down at her while still playing with her mound to make eye contact. "Seems you enjoy this. Whose the pervert now little girl?"

"N-no I do- ah!" 'I can't believe this?! I can hardly breathe! It feels like he is shocking my body over and over again.' Luppi moaned and panted as she couldn't fight the pleasure any more. "P-please, not so hard. D-don't suck so hard!"

"Oh? So we do know how to be polite." Grimmjow chuckled as he heeded her request and went back to lapping at her whole slit. He eyed her small but still curved chest and saw how her tiny pink nipples her hard just begging to be teased. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere he took the hand around her waist and cupped her less than a handfull breast, thumbing her nipple in circles. 

"Not there! Not there!" Luppi cried, unable to handle the attention to her nipples and slit at the same time. Intrigued by her violent shaking and cries when it came to her nipples, Grimmjow readjusted them so Luppi found herself laying once again on the bed with him laying next to her. He cupped her groin with one hand and used his middle finger to tease her as his tongue had and used the other to cross her body and rub her nipple between his index finger and thumb. "Ah! N-no! Aha! Too much!"

"No such thing as too much pleasure babe," Grimmjow smirked, lowering his head and while keeping eye contact, lapped at her lonely nipple before taking her whole breast into his mouth. He loved how her eyes rolled back as he sucked on her whole breast and his tongue attacked her nipple. Luppi herself felt her whole body start to convulse and her pleasure rise, but there was a slight pain that seemed to keep distracting her from fully accepting it. 

"Un-untie Ah?!" She stammered as he let go of her breast with a pop to look up at her; his finger also halted. "Please untie me. It hurts my shoulders. I promise not to run away. I just can't enjoy it like this." Luppi couldn't look him in the eye as she asked and admitted she enjoyed what they were doing, ashamed of her weakness. The last thing she expected was he large hand to leave her breast and cup her cheek, bringing her into a gentle kiss that made her heart flutter. 'Why? Why do I feel this way?' releasing her lips, Grimmjow helped her sit up before undoing the tough knot he set on her wrists. Keeping her promise, Luppi laid back down, but almost immediately tried to cover her nude body. 

"Relax. There is nothing I haven't seen on you already. Heh, I literally saw it all less than five seconds ago." Grimmjow chuckled as he resumed his position beside her small frame, rubbing her belly in a gentle assuring way. 

"I-it's embarrassing. Besides I know my body isn't...well....attractive." Luppi didn't know why she let her insecurity slip, but the truth is she was always jealous of bigger framed women. Even Tesla, though not by much, was curvier than her and was a silent target of her jealousy. A loud snort next to her made her cheeks flush even more and before she could argue or snap at him for being mean, she was surprised once again when he place her hand on his hardened erection. 

"You're kidding me right? Look how hard you have made me. Your feisty, cute and have a sensitive body; all the things we guys truly like." He met her curious gaze we a reassuring smile and leaned his forehead into hers.

"Really?" Luppi asked, a bit surprised that after years of being teased for her boy like figure, someone said she was attractive. It made her smile and lean into the warmth next to her, a shocking 360 for both her and him. They laid like that for a bit; the first moment of peace either had had since being put together. While Luppi gently stroked his cock, he in turn cupped and rubbed her breast, while they both lay heads together, reading each other's eyes. 

"Hey," Grimmjow broke the silence first, moving his hand from her breast to her hip to pull her closer. "A bit funny after all this but, I don't even know your name." Luppi looked dazed but then started to giggle, leaning into his collarbone and taking her hand from his rock hard cock to place it on his chest. "Hey I'm serious now." Even though he said that he soflty ghosted his hands over he hip to tickle her, earning more of her musical giggle. 

"Luppi." She looked up at him and in that moment, Grimmjow knew that if he had a heart it had probably stopped beating. Her eyes were glazed over from her arousal that had died down a bit and her cheeks were flushed from either the arousal or perhaps her giggling. Her smile in general made her face much softer than he had yet to see. 

"Luppi," He let the name roll off his tongue and didn't miss the slight shiver that ran down her body when he did. He smiled down at her and reunited there foreheads, "I like it when you smile, Luppi."

*Giggle*"Baka. After all that tough act." Luppi couldn't help but laugh; their whole night had been so ridiculous. First they argue, then he smacked her, then she tried to false bribe him, then he attacked her, and they end up cuddling? Luppi couldn't stop giggling at the whole thing, which confused the man laying with her. 

"What's so funny?"

"Us, baka. This whole things has just been so stupid." She giggled some more and when he caught on to what she was implying and thought about it himself, he too found himself chuckling. 

"Hey enough with the baka, alright? It's Grimmjow." 

"Grimmjow-baka!" She squeaked when he playfully growled at her and started to tickle her side again. "Aha! Okay okay! Grimmjow! Just Grimmjow." 

"That's better." Grimmjow smirked and was intrigued when she went back to stroking his dick, which had just started to soften, back into full erection. "What are you doing Luppi?"

"Are we....are we not going to do it?" Luppi eyed his hard erection and couldn't help but admire how it made her insides burn and while she feared it would break her, it did excite her. 

"Do you want to?" Grimmjow didn't know what he wanted; for her to say yes and take her, or for her to say no so he wouldn't feel the guilt of making her do it. 'If she says not then I won't make her. Least I can do after what I did.'

"I....I don't know. Could we...I mean is it okay to try?" Luppi's blush grew and she darted a look up to the intrigued man and then back down at his erection. 

"Mm. If at anytime you don't want it. I will stop." Luppi nodded in agreement and let Grimmjow lay her back onto her back and crawl over her body, focusing on her breathing as she felt her heartbeat pound against her ribs. Grimmjow spread her legs and looked up to make sure she wasn't resisting before taking his hand and cupping her sex, inserting his middle finger in the process. 

"Ah! I-it feels weird." Luppi quickly explained when she saw the bluenette was going to stop everything just because she gasped. He nodded in understanding and slowly curled and straightened his finger inside her canal, reveling in the tightness just around his finger. Luppi wiggled under him in curiosity, aiding in moving his finger to hit certain parts of her insides that she wanted to be touched. 

"Damn." Grimmjow breathed as he slowly inserted his index finger to join in and start spreading her insides. 

"N-not so rough." Luppi hissed as he spread her a bit too far and she felt a threatening sting. He pulled his fingers out and Luppi was afraid she may have said the wrong thing, but then became flustered when she saw he was lining his dick up with her entrance. 

"I have to lube up first okay?" Grimmjow muttered as he pressed his dick into her folds and rubbed up and down, letting her hot wetness cover the head and start of his shaft. He looked up at Luppi and saw her face had a shaky smile but her eyes read fear. "It may hurt, but it gets better. Still tell me when you don't want anymore." Luppi nodded and closed her eyes, once again bringing her focus to her breathing.

"Damn." Grimmjow used all his will power to go slow, easing himself into her tight passage and watching her face for discomfort, which he found to be an adorable frown with her lip quivering a bit and her eyebrows furrowed. "The heads in Luppi. This is where it gets a bit painful."

"O-okay." Luppi looked down at where they were connected and was amazed at the full feeling she had in her belly, even though he said only the head was in. "Yes. Okay, do it. I will say 'no' if I want it to stop" She lifted her arms as if to ask for an embrace, and he accepted, letting her wrap her arms around him as he pushed himself more into her. She gasped and clawed at his back but she never said her safety word so he kept pushing in until he felt he was halfway in. 'Kami she is tight. I feel like I could cum any minute.' Grimmjow was pulled from his pleasure when he felt wetness on his shoulder and heard his woman sniffle. 

"If it hurt you were supposed to tell me to stop, Luppi." He muttered, wiping away her tears and waiting for her to tell him to pull out.

"It's not that bad *sniffle* I can take it." Luppi smiled past the pain and cupped his cheeks to pull him down closer to her. "You could at least kiss me, baka."

"What did I tell you?" Grimmjow smiled back and laid his lips on hers, letting her control how hard or tender she wanted it to be. The kiss was also the best distraction for her as he slowly rocked back and forth and side to side, letting her feeling him slowly adjust inside her. When her breath hitched in pain he sucked on her bottom lip and dabbed his tongue along her teeth, asking for access. She let her teeth part and stuck her tongue out to stroke his, earning some heavy breathing a moan of approval. When they broke the kiss Grimmjow pulled his cock out till only the head was inside. He tested a shallow thrust and Luppi moaned in what seemed to be pleasure. She looked up at him with a smile and nodded for him to continue. " I wanna try something with you, Luppi." 

Luppi wanted to ask what he meant but before she could she was grabbing onto his shoulders for dear life as he sat up cross-legged on the bed with her straddling his waist, keeping he hands on her bottom to control how much of his member went in her.

"Ah! It feels so full." Luppi groaned, wiggling around win Grimmjow's grip to fell his member fill her. "Oh G-Grimmjow."

"Say it again." Grimmjow felt his cock pulse inside her when he heard her soft voice say his name 

"Grimmjow?" Luppi questioned, only to gasp as he lowered her onto his dick, starting a rhythm of raising and lowering her halfway down him. 

"Your so light Luppi. It is so easy to bounce you on me." 

"W-what are you going on about? Baka, AH!" in lifting her up and down, the bluenette was able to take her nipple into his mouth, giving it a harsh nip at her words. "Hyahhh! Not so rough!"

"You say that but your pussy just got tighter when I played with your nipples." He rolled the nipple between his teeth and watched her cringe and wriggle on his dick. Feeling her get wetter he lowered her deeper onto his dick, enjoying how she got tighter the deeper he went in. 

"Oh! Grimmjow! So full!"

"You have gotten so tight, I feel like I can cum any minute."

"Ie, don't inside! I don't want to get pregnant." Luppi groaned, feeling fire slowly grow in her belly as hit dick kept going deeper into her. She gave a cry when she felt him hit the deepest part in her. "I-its all the way in."

"I can feel your womb, Luppi, and you keep squeezing me, I... I can't-" Grimmjow gave a tight squeeze to her rear before moving his hands to her waist and lifting her almost all the way off his cock before slamming her all the way down to the base, earning another cry of pleasure. 

"Ie! No don't! It's too much! AH~!" Luppi cried as she felt first ever orgasm. It felt so different from when he licked and pleasured her; her body was so warm and her heartbeat was ringing in her ears. 

"S-shit Luppi!" Grimmjow had stopped his grinding to let her orgasm, but the pulsing sensation and soaking heat on his cock broke his control. He rolled her back onto her back and started a wild thrusting, fully sheathing himself to the base and slamming into her cervix. He kept at it until his orgasm was reached, his cock pressing against her womb and releasing his seed into her deepest parts. 

Luppi had been crying and shrieking as Grimmjow slammed into her with no holdback, not giving her a moment to breath or her orgasm to fade. When she felt him cum inside her, the heat against her cervix prolonged her orgasm but also sent a shiver of fear through her. 

"I-Inside.... You came inside me. I could get pregnant..." Luppi panted, trying to wiggle out from under the heaving man and away from his still releasing orgasm. 

"If you do I will take care of it." Grimmjow panted, rolling over onto his side and pulling her too him, making sure his cock was still sheathed inside her. 

"I don't wanna be pregnant, baka." 

"Your my woman, you ain't going anywhere. If you get pregnant you get pregnant." Grimmjow kissed her neck and pulled the blanket over them, his arm around her waist keeping her from wiggling away. 

"Baka." Luppi muttered, not fighting her way away from him. Tired not only from their sex, but the mix of emotions running through her head, she fell into a comatose like sleep, while the man who owned her fell asleep with his own controversial thoughts. 

'What the hell is wrong with me?'


	4. The Priestess and the Oni King part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of the feudal bride village's custom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Using honorifics to show how far back in "time" this prequel is  
> 2\. Hanataro means Flower.  
> 3\. Yumichika means bow (one of the many translations of the kanji)  
> just some fun facts and things you may notice  
> 4\. Everyone's appearances are post time skip. Yumichika doesn't have feathers being priestess but that may change in the future.  
> 5\. Ikkaku's gold shoulder plating his demonic flesh he can't hide when in human form.  
> 6\. To clarify ahead of time. While Hanataro can feel Kenpachi approaching, he successfully hides his power when he confronts her so he can size her up first. 
> 
> Made Ikkaku an ogre as well because he is Kenpachi's right hand man 
> 
> Might throw Yachiru in, don't know as what yet.
> 
>  
> 
> *SPOILER*  
> Made Zaraki an ogre because of how he looks in his Bankai

"Hana-kohai, you need to focus harder on the hand signs or the Master will be upset!"

"Gomen Yumi-senpai." Hanataro whimpered as she tried to home in her spiritual energy into her hand seal, but not before the master who was walking past noticed her lack of concentration and gave a strong smack with his cane to her back as punishment. It wasn't that Hanataro didn't have the gift of spiritual energy that makes a priest of priestess great; it was her lack of confidence and shyness that made her nervous and lose focus when being examined so thoroughly by the Master of the temple. Sadly, that is what made her the "little sister" of the Temple, while Yumichika advanced to become the next High Priestess of the Temple.

When training was done the girls went to the hot spring along the mountain edge to cleanse themselves. Yumichika felt refreshed and at peace, but couldn't help but notice Hanataro's distress.

"Don't look so down Hana-chan, you practice perfectly when it's just the two of us, and I have told Sensei plenty of times how you're improving. You just have to get over this anxiety you have."

"I can't help it Ane-chan, I can just feel his judgement and doubt when he is staring at me, even if I can't see him I can feel it. And if it's like this with just the master, there is no telling how bad I would be if I was being watch by a whole village. All of them looking a-at me to banish a d-demon!" Hanataro sunk deeper in the water as she felt panic rise in her from her vivid imagination.

"Imoto-chan, you and I both know you are more than capable. Heck you memorized the prayers and hand signs more than even myself. If anything, you will make a great teacher to the next generation. And the villagers love when you go and make them medicine and take care of the children." Yumichika patted Hanataro's head as and put on a fake pout when she felt her little sister's smile wasn't big enough.

"Ah! Ane-chan!" Hanataro squealed as her sides were attacked by Yumichika's dancing fingers, bring out laughter and a warm smile that no one could look at and not feel moved.

"There's that magic smile. I swear you could use that smile to turn an evil soul into a saint."

"Yumi-chan don't tease!" Hanataro smile none the less and did feel better. Once they were dressed in their night attire and did their evening prayers with the Master, both went off to their rooms to sleep. The hours passed slowly till the moon was high in the sky, and a great presence coming from the deep of the mountain awoke all three residences of the temple. All three met instinctively at the statue of Buddha in the center of the temple and poor Hanataro in distress hadn't even bothered to change out of her night robe; merely grabbed her prayer beads and a few talismans and ran. When she realized that even not bothering to dress like the others she was still the last to arrive, a blood rush of embarrassment filled her face, especially with the Old Master of the temple's scolding gaze.

"Sensei, what is happening?" Yumichika asked, not only out of real concern but also to save her sister a tongue lashing.

"The Oni King is awake, I had feared this would happen in my lifetime." The old man replied as he placed his hand on the foot of Buddha, pressing a hidden button that revealed a secret basement to the two young women. Taking a torch from the wall he descended without need to signal his students to follow.

"M-master, why haven't we ever heard about this O-oni King before?" Hanataro tried not to sound fearful, but unfortunately dark underground places were one of her many phobias, and along with the idea of an actual demon attack tested her heart.

"He and those who served him were sealed away by our founder decades before even your parents were born. The responsibility of having to one-day deal with this beast has been passed down from Master to Master since then. Yumichika," The priest turned to his disciple with a stern yet tired face, "I know the secret but I am old and not as strong as I once was. I wish I had more time to teach you the secret art but sadly I must force you into a position you may not be ready for."

"I am ready Sensei. It is my duty." Yumichika stepped forward to her mentor with determination, one of the many things, along with her beauty, Hanataro admired her for.

"Yumichika, Hanataro," For the first time in many years the old man looked at the youngest without disapproval or agitation, but rather a soft and sad face that made his age show. Had the Master always seemed so frail? Hanataro couldn't recall ever seeing him so... afraid? "I have been stern, perhaps overly militant on your upbringing. But for many years you two have been under my care, and I have come to see you as my daughters. And as my daughters I felt a greater need to toughen your hearts for if this day should come. I ask no forgiveness, but merely ask when you think of me in the future it is of the good times and softer years. Please, as my dying wish do this."

"Master please don't talk like that!" Hanataro couldn't stop the tears heating her cheeks, nor stop herself from running to him and embracing him. How long had it been since she hugged him, or he her? How long since she fell asleep in his lap with his smell soothing her; the smell on incense, ink, and a light bit of sake. She hiccupped and held on tight to the front of his robe and took in his scent, expecting to be pushed away or reprimanded, not the shaky hand that rested on her head and petted through her soft hair. A hiccup was heard behind her and the warm body of Yumichika joined the embrace. Irony, that they should act like children when they were about to face a challenge that needed all their strength, and were firm in their discipline in years of peace.

"My dears, I say this with certainty; if I die today I shall die smiling, knowing I raised two strong, beautiful priestesses. Yes, dear Hana-chan I mean you too." He gave a teary smile as she looked up at him in shock, "I know your inner strength, I sense it in you every day. And your knowledge of herbs and medicines, along with your warm heart and caring nature make you a true priestess of peace. Care for the villagers as you have always done. Perhaps I never gave you enough praise for those actions, despite the villagers blessing your name." Hanataro gave her own tear worn smile at the old man, unable to hide the pure joy of knowing he was proud of her; something she always doubted. "Ah, that smile alone heals the soul. Keep smiling Hanataro, and be as soft and gentle as your name. And you, Yumichika," The elder turned to his other daughter, who was eagerly trying to wipe her tears away on her sleeve and compose herself. "My dear Yumichika, you have always been on to stand up for those who could not stand for themselves, a true High Priestess that puts her strength towards protecting others and erasing blemishes of evil out of the world. With your skills, I have no doubt you shall help this temple keep strong when I am gone. And when you use your bow, remember to always strike true. Your name alone should stand for your perfection." Before she could respond, another wave of demonic energy came down the mountain in a wave of dread. "Time is short, we must prepare. Hanataro go make yourself decent and evacuate the village. Yumichika, come with me and so we may go over the plan." It seemed the old man was back to his usual solemn self and briskly headed deeper into the basement archives. Yumichika gave her sister one last look of encouragement before following him.

Hanataro stood there in a stupor, unsure of what to do. She felt so useless having to leave the battle to the only family she knew. But the Master's recent words of praise and truth reminded her that she had her place, and with a new-found determination she scurried back up the hidden staircase, though her natural clumsiness did make her trip a few times.

 

****************Mountain Path*******************************

"Any catch your eye Captain?" a figure sat lazily on a tree branch, letting a leg swing loosely as he looked down at his companion. Not that he had to look down far; the man was nearly standing eye level with him even with him in the tree. His leader, his king, looked down the mountain through a single eye, his inhuman sight and sense of smell searching for a strong opponent. So far there were only three energy levels that seemed even worthy of thinking about. Two were in the same location, and one seemed to be going further away. Of the two together one was clearly stronger than the other, and as for the one running off....it seemed odd. Not weaker per say, but repressed. Another call from his subordinate brought him out of his thoughts.

"You can have your fun with the two closest to us, I want to see what that third one is running for."

"You sure? It doesn't smell like much to me."

"We have been asleep for a long time Ikkaku, who knows what surprises are in store. Maybe we'll have more fun this go around." The mountain of a being looked up with a wolfish grin, his one piercing eye glowing gold with anticipation.

"Heh, your right. Let's have some fun." The one named Ikkaku leapt off down the mountain, while his superior, who kept a small grin on his face as he went is own way, taking his own shortcut off the path, hoping whatever he came across would cure his ever-growing boredom.

********************An Hour later at the temple************************

"Damn you you bastard!" Yumichika panted, using her bow was a crutch to help support her exhausted form. The monster took on the appearance of a bald man, muscular and despite her better judgement, attractive. But no demon can completely hide their true nature and his showed not only in his aura but also the red markings around his eyes and the thick hide exposed on his right arm. As he stood there with a board yet smug smirk, his sansetsukon on his shoulder, waiting for her next move, she risked a look over at her mentor who was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Though she could tell he was not dead, but severely wounded and would take Hanataro's skills to fix him.

Ikkaku eyed his remaining opponent with curiosity, though he made sure not to show it. The old man was experience but his age showed in his attacks. He had attempted to subdue the ogre with talismans and when that failed he took his khakkhara and attempted to spiritually poison him. Unfortunately for the old fool he mistook Ikkaku's weapon as a mere spear and didn't even get close enough to pierce him before being slashed across his fat belly. Now the woman did make it interesting though. While her elder tried to fight up close, she stood her ground and shot arrows at him with precise aim, each charged with her own spiritual energy. Most of them should have hit him, if it were not for his speed at spinning his sansetsukon around to block them with his own demonic aura. But the amount of energy she put into each arrow showed as she started to tire.

 _'Though I must admit, even sweaty and run down she looks beautiful_ '. Ikkaku blinked a few times in his own confusion. Why would he think that? Why would he notice how her long black hair had a shine to it in the sunlight, or that her violet eyes filled with such hate and passion had him wonder how they would look in guilty ecstasy? Sure, he was a male like any other and could admire and bed a woman if he wanted to, and had before, but never had he thought of such things during a fight. He had trained for centuries to keep focus in a fight and not be distracted by anything the opponent might say or do. But then again here he was pondering why she aroused him, giving her time to come up with a plan.

 _'Is he ignoring me?! Does he mock me?!_ ' Yumichika's anger grew for this beast, this Ogre King. But she knew her power was waning and she wouldn't last long. 'I have to do what the first Master did, and seal him with my soul as the energy source of the spell.' Yumichika gathered her energy and courage, for the spell would need her to perform the ultimate sacrifice. "Hanataro, my Akeni, gomenasai. Daisuki." She whispered before charging straight at her enemy, raising her bow to use as a makeshift weapon.

"Are you kidding?" Ikkaku asked, a but amused at her last resort. But as he swung his weapon at her, bashing her bow out of her hand, she spun around, opening her back for his blade to get a clean shot, but her agility only left her hair to be cut by the blade as she ducked under. _'She didn't fear my blow, she's got guts'_ but in his small admiration, he didn't notice until it was too late that she slammed her hand palm open on his chest, right over his heart. He felt the itch of the paper talisman and before he could pull her hand away from him she fused her energy to his body and recited the incantation,

"Your freedom for my life  
my hate branding  
your evil my charge  
however demanding.  
My death the lock  
that has no key  
I pray forgiveness  
hara-kiri!”

Ikkaku's eyes widened, having heard that chant many years ago used by a much stronger priestess, one who used that spell to seal away their entire group. Having remembered all too well what came next, he tackled the priestess to the ground, just in time to grab her wrist and squeeze till she dropped the dagger in her hand. She struggled under him and spit venomous curses at him, but all he could do was stare down at this hellcat that under his restraint, brought so many impure ideas to his head.

"I remember that spell woman. It's a nice try, though with your power you could only use it on me." He eyed her with smug satisfaction as her panting and struggling had opened her haori a bit to show some ample cleavage. "The next step would be for you to die, right? Because our souls are now bound together I would be sealed in slumber until your spiritual energy you put on the talisman expired?" He leaned down and brought his lips to her ear, eyeing how her jaw clenched and her lips threatened to quiver, "But connecting your soul to an immortal extends your life and youth, did you know that? That's why you have to kill yourself for it to work, you don't naturally die. So, now that you are bound to me, I think I'll keep you." He licked the shell of her ear.

"Damn you. I don't care what you do to me, so long as the people don't suffer your twisted cruelty. I swear so long as there is breath in my body you will never reign again."

"Reign? Over what?" Ikkaku chuckled in her ear, not missing what she was implying.

"Y-you...but you're the-"

“First Lieutenant who was sealed away and survived, as well as my leader." Ikkaku raised himself a bit to see the pure horror on Yumichika's face, that grew when they both fell the full dark energy of the true Oni King off in the distance.

"Hanataro..." Yumichika whispered in fear, just imagining the hell her little sister had to face alone. "HANATAROOOOO!"

 

***********During Ikkaku Yumichika battle, before the Master's fall*************

"Please everyone, take only what you need!" Hanataro called out as she helped villagers climb into wagons and flee down the rest of the mountain. Many knew her for her kindness and trusted her, so when she came running to the village elders and pleaded for them to evacuate, they did not hesitate.

As she helped children climb into one of the last wagons, she felt a great ominous presence approach. It had made its way that far? Did that mean that her superiors had failed? Was Yumichika-?

"Hanataro-sama, are we going to be eaten?" a little boy asked that she had in her arms. She wasn't surprised by the child's train of thought; children only knew monsters from stories or threats from their parents to behave and go to bed on time. Seeing the pure innocence and fear in the boy’s eyes, Hanataro put on her bravest smile.

"Don't be silly, no one is getting eaten. We have the Master and Yumichika to defeat anything scary."

"And you too, right Hanataro-sama?" Said a little girl from the bench of carriage, "You’re a priestess too." Hanataro kept smiling as she helped the remaining children and mother's get in the wagon. She waved gently to them as the horses pulled them to safety.

"Hanataro-sama, we have room for you in the last carriage, hurry!" A man called out as the last of the villagers piled up; the healthiest and strongest being the last loaded. But as Hanataro looked beyond the road to the energy coming upon them, she thought of her loved ones who stood their ground and gave their all.

"I am a priestess. My place is here." She said softly, before taking a deep breath and looking back, "Go now! I must stay."

"No!"  
"Please Hanataro-sama!" so many called out and pleaded she change her mind.

"If you don't go now all the efforts of my fallen companions will have been for nothing! GO!" She yelled, marching down the road back to her home, where the last stand against the Ogre King would take place.

As she shakily walked down the road, Hanataro contemplated and tried to calculate different incantations she could do. But, everything she thought of ended with her at the mercy of the monster.

"I don't know what to do? I'm nowhere near as powerful as the Master, much less Yumichika. I don't...." Hanataro froze in her place as she remembered one special incantation. It was one she really wasn't supposed to know, but curiosity one-day had gotten the better of her, and she went deeper into the temple archives to the advanced prayers and spells, having already memorized her basics. One she had read made her feel ill and really wonder if a demon hadn't written it instead to trick monks and priestesses. "S-such a horrible- t-there's no way I can do that!"

"What the- are you really the one?" A gruff voice pulled Hanataro out of her pondering and she nearly fell backwards in alarm at the giant...man? She had never seen a man so tall, nor as muscular; she almost thought he were a bear in disguise... or maybe.... But he didn't have the traits an ogre would have, at least not what she had seen ogres and other demons to look like in tapestries and scrolls. His height again was abnormal, as was his multiple scars she could see on his exposed chest and arms, but especially the one that came perfectly down the left side of his face. Curiously, his eye remained perfectly intact, while it seemed his right had been lost, judging by the small eye patch. That along with his disheveled clothes and run-down sword, had Hanataro assuming he was a warrior for hire. 

 

"T-traveler, I suggest you press on. There is an evil spirit on its way and it is going to be dangerous." Hanataro cleared her throat and went to go around the tall man, but with a sidestep he was in front of her. 

 

"Oh, a big evil ya say? And tell me, what's a little miko like you going to do about it?" Kenpachi Zaraki was not expecting this petite woman standing before him to be the source of the hidden energy that had peaked his curiosity. He however had learned from his last encounter with a priestess to never assume anything based on appearance.  _After all that's how that damn woman was able to get so close_.  

 

"I.... I will perform my duties and face it. Even- even if I am to die it will give the villagers a chance to escape. I suggest that you take it too." Hanataro didn't know where this courage had come from, but something about how this stranger questioned her made her angry; like the world was testing her resolve to face her enemy. 

"Heh, you have guts girl, but by what you say it doesn't seem like you are strong enough to beat this thing." While he did find this amusing, it brought the threat of boredom knowing this woman wasn't going to be much of a challenge for him. Kenpachi Zaraki the Ogre King wanted bloodshed. Not just his enemies but some of his own; the adrenaline and pleasure of blood lust denied him for so long was like an unwavering itch in his skin. This priestess may have had power in her, but she clearly hadn't tapped into it yet, and therefore wasn't ready to give him a good time. "Go home miko. Say your prayer and practice your ceremonies. You ain't nothing but a mouse trying to bite the paw of a tiger thinking it will take it down." 

Kenpachi was now the one to sidestep and walk past Hanataro, but not without the small satisfaction of letting their arms graze each other, and letting her feel and see his true self. And the young priestess had never felt more terror than in that moment. She eyed him as he past her, and when they touched his skin became fresh blood red, his forehead protruding horns and his wicked grin growing more jagged with fangs. It was brief, but felt like an eternity. Hanataro panted in her place, clutching her chest in pain as his dark energy blanketed over her and nearly drowned her. As he kept walking, his footsteps echoing in her ears, Hanataro scolded herself for her naivety, and her now cowardice.  _Move! Move! You must fight! You have to stop him before he finds the villagers! He killed Yumichika, the Master! I hate him! I hate him!_

 

"I... I HATE YOU!" Hanataro screamed, turning around fast, and throwing her talismans at him, using her spiritual and memorization skills to try a paralysis circle around him. But as soon as the paper neared him, they burned to nothing from his aura. It did however make him stop of his own volition. 

 

"Hate me you say? Heh. Well then, what do you plan to do, little mouse?" Kenpachi looked back and licked his lips with excitement. It was brief but her power flared greatly when she declared him an enemy. He could smell her desire for his suffering, for her to hurt him. It brought out his hunger, and with the look she was giving him, his lust. This young little whimpering thing somehow became a passionate priestess in a flash, and Kenpachi hoped with the right push, he could bring out her power all together and have a real fun time. 

 

"Damn you, you oni! You are a foul beast who knows nothing true in this world! No love! No compassion! No morals! Such a foul creature must not be allowed to exist!" Hanataro wrapped her sacred beads around her arm and used it as a channel for her spiritual energy, charging each bead with every thought of truth she could. Her love for her sister and mentor, her compassion for the innocent villagers, and her moral compass that put others before herself, all these things fueled her power and once the nenju was filled with all it could take, she unleashed it like a whip and charged at the monster. 

Kenpachi was unmoved by the girl's actions, having yet to see any more of her hidden strength come out, though she did charge up higher than he expected. Easily he raised his katana and slashed to break the nenju, but instead it wrapped around it and from what he could tell, burned the metal till it was bright red. His grin grew as he used her attempt to break his weapon to pull her to him, grabbing her by the neck and raising her to meet him at eye level. The terror fell from her eyes in tears of frustration, as her kicks at his abs and clawing of his arm did nothing. With his other arm, he stabbed his katana to the ground and grabbed the beads from her wrist, not even flinching when Hanataro heard the sizzling of his flesh being burned by her energy, and snapping the bead chain with his own energy. 

 

"Come on now, where's all the hate? The little ember when you first attacked can't be all you got." The beast looked almost sad to Hanataro, looking at her like she had denied him something precious. As she continued to kick and claw she was ashamed of her tears that fell, hating how this monster showed no care for who he hurt or why. Yet he ignored her protests and struggle and just held her there, wondering what to do next.  _What does it take to get her to break free? I wonder...._

"W-what are you doing?!" Hanataro squeaked when he pulled her closer to his face. He turned her to look at her face side to side before looking down her struggling body. She may have looked young in the face, but despite her doe eyes and barely budding breasts, her hips were clearly wide.  _If hate can't get it out of her, maybe fear can. The instinct to survive. And since she didn't seem afraid to die by my hand, maybe something else will trigger her._ She gasped when she felt the foreign touch of a man's heavy palm on her rear, roughly squeezing and testing the resilience of her flesh. 

"Ya know, I never understood why you priestesses hide your bodies under such big clothes. You're hiding your best parts." Kenpachi's wolfish grin grew when his little captive's cheeks became red. He eyed over at an abandoned house and without warning started for it. 

 

"W-wait, wait let me go! What are you doing? If you want to kill me just get it over with!" Was he planning to torture her? Would he rip apart her body and leave it for some poor villager to find when they came back? As they entered the small home she flinched when he didn't even bother to open the sliding door, he just kicked it in to reveal the bedroom, futon and disheveled quilt still on the floor. Without warning he dropped her on her bottom and took a moment to eye her reaction. He had to admit she looked.... what was that human word... cute? He reminded her of a deer having heard a twig snap; frantically looking around for the source and an escape route. It didn't take long before she seemed to put the pieces together, looking up at him in horror and wrapping her arms around herself. With a growl, he knelt by her feet before crawling predatorily over her, without much resistance since she seemed to be in a state of shock. His hand swallowed her shoulder and collar bone as he pushed her to lay down, one tree trunk of a leg wiggling her legs apart. 

 

"It would be a waste ta kill ya," He whispered, his face ghosting over her as he took in her scent. It was a mix of fear, anger, and her purity and it made him hungry for her. "While it doesn't look like you are worth trying to have a fight with, I can have fun with you in  _other_ ways." He licked his lips as he watched a shiver run down her body, one hand now gripping the fold of her top to keep it tight and the other went up to push on his chest, which did make him curious. 

"P-please. Please you can't," Poor Hanataro was barely able to bring her voice above a whisper in her petrified state. Sure, she had heard of priestesses and monks getting married and running family temples, but she herself had never thought of being with anyone. And in her kindness and innocence she never connected some of the young bachelors of the village telling her she would make a great mother judging by how she treated the children around her to flirting; she thought they were just being kind. She never realized she could be attractive to anyone. "I- I've never.... I am a priestess, I can't lose my innocence. Not like this.... Please." She hiccupped and looked up at him, unknowing if she her words moved him enough to show some mercy. 

 

It wasn't her words that got to him though; it was her beauty in that moment. Her hair fanned out on the pillow, her bright blue eyes even brighter from tears, rosy cheeked and now her bottom lip caught in her teeth as she worried; it brought out a primal need to dominate out of Kenpachi. He never really had felt the need to rut this badly before. If he couldn’t find an enemy tough enough to fight or a place to pillage he would find a whore to fuck, but it was just out of boredom. This priestess however he wanted, no needed, to mark as his. To be the first and only to taste her, to taint her purity. It was no longer about bringing out her fight instinct so he could battle her at her strongest. No, this was about owning her. And he didn't know why, and that frustrated him even more. Was it to get back at the priestess who sealed him away? Maybe. Maybe he wanted to destroy such a small yet perfect symbol of what his enemy had valued and fought for.

 Slowly he took the hand on his chest in his, his face transforming from smug to his once again serious nature, before taking the hand on her own chest and easily lifting the both over her head. She struggled, but he was far stronger to really feel any of it. Grabbing his own sash, he let his ripped and run down hakama loosen and used his makeshift belt to tie her hands together. 

"No! No pleeaaaaase!" Hanataro whimpered, having never felt so helpless. Having lived a solitary life in the mountains the village was blessed with peace, but stories of bandits raiding town and the killing and raping always spread like wildfire even to their secluded home. She hiccupped and wiggled but his legs spread her easily. Once bound, the ogre had no problem ripping her top off with ease, earning a pure scream of horror. Leaning down he cupped one of her less than ample breast, the pale pink of her nipple so clean and pure, just challenging him to defile. Hanataro had a scream caught in her throat when she felt the hot poke of his tongue circling her areola before feeling teeth take her nipple between them, holding it in place for his tongue to assault.  When his mouth engulfed her breast, his canines scratching against her soft flesh, Hanataro brought her hands down on the monster's head, trying to pull him by his scalp off her to no avail.  She hissed when his other hand cupped and squeezed her neglected breast, no doubt bruising her sensitive skin. Another gasp and plea fell from her when she felt the hard suction of her whole breast being taken into his mouth.

 _She is so soft, tasty too._ Kenpachi groaned as he felt the soft tissue give to his teeth and tongue, hearing every whimper and cry it earned and growing more aggressive. When he freed both breasts he looked down and felt like his cock become stone. She was covered in a glowing sheen of sweat, her watery eyes and heavy panting mouth let him know he was arousing her, despite her rejection of his touch. Her breast he had massaged with his hand already had blooming purple bruising, and his teeth marks decorating the other weren’t enough, no nowhere near enough.

 _T-this is wrong! I shouldn’t feel this…this… whatever this is?! H-he’s a monster! An evil creature who had taken all that I love, how can I feel this way?_ Hanataro had never once explored her own body or looked into love making so she didn’t understand how his cruel assault of her breasts felt so enticing, or why her groin was so hot and seemed to throb. She didn’t dare look down her body for fear of seeing his manhood, averting her eyes to the far wall in an attempt to zone out from his touches. That however failed when she felt him cup her groin, rubbing hard into the fabric that now itched at her folds and sent shock waves through her body.

“What’s this? This heat and dampness? Don’t tell me my clean little mouse is wanton?” Of course, Zaraki already knew he had turned her on, but to see that deep blush of her face grow and her glare up at him was so entertaining. After all this was about having fun with her.

“O-of course not! I- I would never know of such things! I have yet to ever kiss a man!” Hanataro bit her tongue realizing how open she was being with him, physically and emotionally. She always did have a bad habit of telling too many detail when she was nervous or upset. Bringing her bound hands over her chest, she tried to turn away from him so as to not look at his ever-growing smirk.

“Really? Well then, that just won’t do, will it?” He grabbed her face and pulled her to look at him, the squeezing of her cheeks keeping her mouth open enough for his tongue to dip in and engulf her lips with his own. He sucked on her bottom lip and swallowed her mewls, taking in her taste and the tickling of her small tongue trying to push his out. He released her face to move his hand to the back of her skull, scratching her scalp with surprising gentleness. His eye involuntarily twitched when he felt her teeth come down on his tongue, pressing down with what he assumed was all her strength, and was surprised to taste blood. He pulled away and wiped at his chin to inspect that it was indeed his blood. Hanataro spat all that she could, trying to get the taste and all around feel out of her mouth.

 

“H-how cruel, my first kiss stolen by a b-beast,” Hanataro sniffled, still trying to glare and act defiant against her captor. To Zaraki it was alluring to see some of his blood smeared on her lips like rouge. He thumbed her lip to smear it evenly, and chuckled when she tried to wiggle away and wipe vigorously at her lips.

 

“Who would have thought such a little thing could be so much fun,” Zaraki mused aloud. Never had he taken so much time with a partner before, and he found it was much more enjoyable to do so. It used to be just simple, rough, and straight to the point sex for him, but this little miko somehow made him want to go slow and enjoy every bit of her body.

 

“Fun? You think torturing and raping is fun?” Hanataro snapped, making the ogre realize he had said what he had said aloud.

 

“Rape? It won’t be rape when you are begging me to do it. To move harder and make your body burn.” Zaraki purred, once again taking advantage of her forced open legs to rub her crotch.

“N-never! I would never!” Hanataro shook her head wildly in denial. There was no way she would want to have him take her, to fall to carnal pleasure that she had for years been taught to be above.

 

“Really? Then how about a deal, little mouse?” Zaraki smirked down at her, leaning down to lick the sweat off her neck and mouth her jugular.

 

“W-what deal?”

“Simple, I make you want me. Make you beg to have me inside you, I win and take you. You resist all I do and still deny, I will let you go.” Kenpachi loved watching the cogs in her head move as what he offered sank in.

“Y-you promise to let me go?”

 

“I give you my word.”

 

“And you won’t...take my-”

 

“I’ll do anything but put my cock in you. So, what do ya say?” Hanataro gave him a disgusted look from how blunt he was, but she did contemplate her odds of escape. The worst thing that could happen is that he went back on his word and raped her, for there was no way she would lose to him.

 

“D-deal.” Zaraki’s smile couldn’t get any bigger; this little miko was going to be his; his pride as a male was on the line. Without another word, he yanked her hakama down, growling in approval to she wore nothing underneath it. When she went to put her hands in the way, he tutted her and grabbled them before they past her belly button.

“I can do whatever, remember? Fighting back is cheating. Besides, you were bold enough to not wear a silk underneath, that’s not my fault.”

 

“It is too. I had to rush to dress to evacuate the village.” Hanataro pouted, still beat red in the face from being exposed. She turned her head to the side as a gesture of _get on with it,_ and took deep breaths, mentally reciting her mantras. She tried her best to ignore his dark chuckle, and the feel of his hands cupping her bottom and lifting her, but when her back rose higher and higher off the ground she began to panic. “What are you doing?” She didn’t dare look at him, for fear of this all being a trap, her naivety getting her again.

“Again, whatever I want.” Zaraki couldn’t help but lick his lips when staring down at Hanataro’s now naked and open form. Her chest heaved as she took in deep breaths, still decorated from his previous play. Her smooth body lay flat with not so much as an inch of baby fat but she was surprisingly tone, rather and just skin and bones. Her hip bones jutted out and helped create a perfect V to direct his eyes to her mound, which made him suck in a breath unwillingly. It was so clean and perfect, even her hair seemed smooth and well mannered; short, straight and circling her folds. Oh, and how her folds taunted him. They were cherry blossom pale, especially in contrast to her black hair, and his nostrils were slammed with the scent of her arousal. Taking a thigh and each hand to prevent her slamming them down on his head, he leaned in close and took a deeper inhale before letting out a hot breathed sigh. He felt her tense before he heard the hitch caught in her throat and eyed up at her to see she was still avoiding looking down, her bound fists now up to her mouth to silence herself. _Like that is going to help you woman._ Kenpachi let his pointed tongue lay flat out of his mouth before perfectly pressing it to line up with her lower lips. Again, she gasped and he felt her legs shake as she tried so hard to close them despite his grip. He pushed deeper and deeper in, slowly letting his taste buds take in her juices. When his tongue pushed all the way past, he flicked it up slowly to hunt for her clit. It was small and hidden deep in her folds but when she bucked violently he knew he found it.

 _Om ami dewa hrih, Om ami dewa hrih, O-oh Kami!_ Hanataro couldn’t keep focus on her amtabha mantra with the hot feeling of him jumping from licking to sucking her clit; a foreign object she never knew was down there. She heard him growl and moan as he lapped at her lips and even rub his face nose deep in her groin. _How can he enjoy being down in such a dirty place? And how can I feel like this? No! I can’t lose, I can’t!_ But her moans and whines that slipped past her mouth as she bit her knuckles didn’t go unnoticed.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you are enjoying this?” Kenpachi eyed up and loved watching her body tremor and her panicked shaking of her head in denial. “No need to lie, just admit it and we can enjoy even more pleasure.” He chuckled and brought his hand to join his face. With his index and ring finger he pulled aside her folds, letting his middle finger inch its way into her opening. She finally looked down at him.

“Ah! You can’t, you said-”

“That’ I wouldn’t put my cock in you. One finger isn’t going to deflower you.” Though he had to admit that if he put another in it just might. She was so tight, it felt like his finger was encased in a hot weapon mold. He wiggled it up and down, never breaking eye contact with her and smirked past her pubes what her eyes watered more and she resorted to biting her lip, somehow captured in their stare down. He let her watch his tongue roll out and lap at her clit, now fully swollen and gently peeking out of her hood. He tested curling his finger up inside her, trying to loosen her whole but also make her feel good. It seemed to work because between his finger and tongue work Hanataro’s head whipped back and a long moan fought past her teeth. That is when he felt it; the slow soft throb of her approaching orgasm.

 

“Finally,” He murmured, sliding his face up her body, licking and teething her sensitive skin along the way. He gave each nipple an open-mouthed kiss before continuing his trail all the way to her ear, his proportion to her letting him eye her face while he licked and nibbled her small lobe. “You are close, aren’t you?” Her eyes squeezed shut and her bottom lip quivered. Kenpachi started to wiggle his finger faster, adding a low pace of pulling it out and pushing it back in. “Don’t need to hold back ya know. You can just say it.” Her chest started to rise and fall faster and the throbbing around his finger grew. “You want it don’t you. You need to cum don’t you.” He satisfyingly eyed her tongue dark out to lick her lips, her eyes fluttering as she came so close to losing control.

 _Kami! Oh Kami what is this? I can feel my heartbeat all over. I-is this p-pleasure? A-am I going to- to- eh?_ Hanataro suddenly felt hollow, the tightness of her walls clenching on her assailant’s finger no longer there. She dared to open her eyes and felt conflicted when she saw Zaraki had indeed removed his finger, now displaying for her her own sticky juices that caked his hand. What was he doing? Had she won? Wasn’t he going to bring her to orgasm?

“W-why?” Hanataro swallowed, trying to calm her breathing. But that itch; the burning throb deep within her just wouldn’t go away.

“I thought you wanted me to stop.” Zaraki coyly licked her essence off his fingers, watching her shocked, teary eyed face failing to hide the conflict inside her. “You want more? Then say it. Just one little word.” He leaned forward and ghosted his lips over hers.

“I…. I….” Hanataro whispered, lifting her hands to caress his scarred face. With a smile, Zaraki Kenpachi untied her bindings and leaned in to fully enjoy her confession; his victory. The little miko caressed his cheek, fingers ghosting over his scar, while to other hand seemed to be feeling his pectorals, admiring his strength. He chuckled and let her explore his body, after all it was only fair. He resumed mouthing her jugular while she panted and touched his frame.

“Say it my little mouse. Say it and you will become the woman of Kenpachi Zaraki, great Oni King and strongest in this world.” He palmed her breast with one hand while the other pulled his hakama all the way down to free his length, which was painfully hard and oozing. In his own desire to take her he didn’t notice her fingers dancing over a specific part of his chest, a part that still had a single drop of spiritual energy from his imprisonment. It was like a beacon for Hanataro, and she homed in on it, her eyes seeing the spiritual scarring of the talisman that had been burned into his skin.

 _For my family_ , Hanataro felt his length rub against her leg and gasped, but kept her resolve. As soon and Kenpachi felt her thigh against his erection he found he couldn’t move. His chest suddenly hurt, truly hurt. He couldn’t move a muscle and when he eyed down his chest he saw the glowing kanji of the talisman that had been slammed into his chest long ago. Enraged, he tried to release what demonic energy he could to try despite the suppressant of his eyepatch, hoping to if not make her pass out, at least become fearful enough of his wrath to stop. But he found his energy matched. Looking down at could see her spiritual energy, a bright sea green combating with his golden aura. With what strength he could muster he raised his head from her neck to look down at her, his glare a clear warning; _Don’t you dare._ In return she smiled at him, a warm smile that revealed she knew what could, no, would happen to her and had made peace with it. It was the same smile that damn miko thousands of years ago gave when she let him run her through.

"Your freedom for my life  
my hate branding  
your evil my charge  
however demanding.  
My death the lock  
that has no key  
I pray forgiveness  
hara-kiri.”

He felt an excruciating pain fill his chest as she poured most, if not all of her hidden spiritual energy into the seal. When it was over, both lay panting, him from the pain and her from being drained. He looked down at his chest and saw the branding as bright as the day he first looked at it. It glowed and throbbed with her energy, heck maybe even more power than the last time it was charged. In rage, he grabbed at her throat, squeezing torturously slow and snarling down at her.

“You little cunt. Do you realize what you have done?! I oughta-”

“Kill me?” She said gently, barely able to speak but still keeping surprisingly calm, “Do so and you will be sealed again. Don’t and I am your slave. Beat me, torture me, do whatever you want, but you will never harm another being again so long as I live and even if I should die.”

 

END OF PART 1

Want more?


	5. The Priestess and the Ogre Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the sexy sex time for the two priestesses and their monsters

 

Kenpachi and Hanataro 

**“You _little cunt. Do you realize what you have done?! I oughta-”_**

**_“Kill me?” She said gently, barely able to speak but still keeping surprisingly calm, “Do so and you will be sealed again. Don’t and I am your slave. Beat me, torture me, do whatever you want, but you will never harm another being again so long as I live and even if I should die.”_ **

****

Even when Zaraki's fist whisked past her face, breaking through the mat and even the floorboards, Hanataro kept her teary-eyed smile on her face. Yes, she shed tears for her no doubt miserable future, but she knew the villagers would be safe and her family avenged. Even his viscous snarl down at her didn't sway her, though truly terrifying and no doubt barely showing just how much rage was in his heart. 

"Ya just made the biggest mistake, _little miko_ ," He hissed through gritted teeth, "You’re gonna live a life of slavery to me and you  _will_ live on for eternity. I have no intention of going back in that hell of a sleep again, and since you have bound me to you, you will take care of all of my needs." He retrieved his hand from the broken floor and used it to rip his eye-patch off, freeing his true form and strength and reveling in the way her innocent smile dropped to a look of terror and more tears painted her face, "In every way and form."  Grabbing her ankles, he yanked her legs wide before pressing her feet back to her ears, honed in on her still damp groin that no doubt was still pulsing and ready for him. Her position gave her a clear view of his violent erection lining up with her folds. While her lips were pale pink, his length was blood red and decorated with veins that she swore made it grow larger with each pulse. 

"W-wait I-"

"You said yourself you’re my slave. And a master doesn't care for the words of a  _slave._ " Snarling down at her he pressed into her. He by no means was slow, but he did stop when his head reached her barrier, having barely even entered her but his girth taking up most of her passage. 

 

"Ah~" Hanataro wailed in shock at the sudden intrusion of her body, despite having watched it enter her. It was different from his fingers; tighter and hotter, and she could feel the painful tension of his head pushing into her deepest of places. With a lump in her throat, she couldn't even beg, merely look up into his golden burning eyes with a quivering lip and flooded gaze. At first, she thought he had decided to be lenient when she saw the fat head of his cock pull back out of her till barely the very tip was in her. But when he slammed his girth into her with no restraint, breaking through her tightness and not even fitting half of his member in before finding her cervix, her head snapped back and her back arched. For a moment it was silent, as the pain Hanataro was feeling was sent to her brain to fully process what was happening, and only for that moment it was silent. 

 

"AHHH! ITAI! ITAI~!!!!! TAKE IT OUT! STOP!" Hanataro screamed in pure agony, horrified when she could see a prominent raise in her flesh; his cock bulging her lower abdomen. Zaraki sneered down at her as he pulled not even an inch before slamming his hips into hers again, earning another shriek. "I'LL DIE! IT'S TOO MUCH! I'LL DIE FROM PAIN~~~~!!!!" 

 

"Ya ain't gonna die. Ya just need some stretching' " Zaraki purred. Her tightness was unbelievable, to the point the hot magma of her walls burned. He pulled out again, till only the head was in, and slammed back in. Both he and Hanataro could see their connection, and the blood that leaked out her opening and down her thighs and stomach as he pulled out started to lubricate his erection even more. She screamed more in horror when he thrust against her cervix, feeling like a harsh punch in the stomach. Her energy sapped away as the dull throbbing pain of each slow thrust took her will to fight, or even scream. 

 

"Itai~!" Hanataro repeated, voice hoarse from the sudden screeching she had done when deflowered, hiccupping and trying to catch her breath as he looked down at her with satisfaction, yet his anger was still fresh in his eyes.  "Nee-san, Sensei, Tasukete kudasai~" Hanataro begged in a soft whimper that her loved ones' spirits could hear her and ease her suffering. 

 

"Ain't anybody here to save you woman. And I ain't letting ya off easily just because you beg," He snarled in her ear, leaning over her to press deeper into her tight core. He felt more heat envelope him, but he couldn't get himself past halfway.  While he had no guilt about her pain, he didn't quite enjoy the idea of her only feeling that pain. He wanted to shame her, humiliate her; he wanted her to beg for his cock, abandoning all the expected behaviors of a priestess. To totally break her from the virtues of her temple would only begin to satisfy his rage at her, and the hatred towards her predecessor. After grinding against her core to get a few more whimpers out of her, he sat up and withdrew from her, looking down at the mix of red and pink on her groin from her blood mixing with her juices. She just lay there shaking, taking deep breaths to try and control the ache between her legs. 

Hanataro wondered if it was over, or if his girth had just broken her from any feeling but pain from the waist down, but she whimpered when she was picked up by the waist and set on his lap, facing away from him as he lowered her back onto his erection. She hissed and stretched flesh was tested again, gravity making her fall deeper and deeper onto his length. The angle frightened Hanataro, not only because of the pain, but because she had not control of her balance but to lean against his broad chest and his hands cupping her thighs, keeping her legs spread. She gave a startled cry when he lifted her a bit and lowered her down, using his hips to grind himself inside her as she lowered. Her balance shaken, she reached for the only things she could take hold of, which ended up being Zaraki's forearms. She held back a moan as the head of his cock brushed past a bundle of nerves deep on her upper wall, the same rough patch of tissue his fingers kept pressing up on when he wiggled them inside her.  _I-it hurts, I shouldn't feel anything more than pain!_ Hanataro didn't understand how something so painful was something people enjoyed doing, but when that one spot on her inner walls was brushed against she felt that same zing of pleasure that had almost brought her to completion, though dulled by the pain. Her breath hitched when his teeth grazed her neck, nipping at her soft skin. The moan that was meant to be for pain that followed seemed too long, too calm, to be one of discomfort. 

"Sounds like someone is enjoying herself," Zaraki purred into her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth. 

"Īe, I w-would never-ah!" Before Hanataro could continue to deny it, she felt Zaraki press his cock into that soft bundle of nerves, never pulling out or pushing past it, but instead grinding the blunt flesh into it. 

 

"No? Then  _why_ don't I believe ya?" the ogre chuckled, continuing to press himself where he knew she was weak; where she would forgo her mind and even her heart to listen to her body. 

 

"S-stop, gah! Please! I'll _mph_ , I'll do anything!" Hanataro whimpered and begged, despite her gasps and moans of pleasure he was bringing out of her. Her breath hitched when one of his hands slid up her thighs, clawed fingers making their way to her nub. “N-no…” she gasped, as the pleasure became too much and her body started to spasm.

“ _Yes.”_ Zaraki growled, resuming to thrust in and out of her, enjoying how her walls hugged him as his fingers circled faster and faster. Her gasping shaking body, her nails digging into his skin, and the hotness of her core were bringing him closer. _Damn, don’t know if it’s her size or how long it has been since I last fucked, but I can’t remember having a fuck this good before._ Becoming lost in the pleasure, Kenpachi’s thrusts became wild, fast and reckless, enjoying how the much smaller body bounced in his lap.

“Ah~ oh!” Hanataro squeezed her eyes tight as her lower half started to burn, in pain or pleasure she couldn’t tell. _Oh Kami, I can’t keep this up!_  “P-pleeaaasse~” She leaned against his body in exhaustion, looking up to meet his smirk.

“Admit it; admit that you enjoy this,” He purred, slowing down back to torturously slow thrusts.

“I can’t~ I can’t” She shook her head, panting and shaking as his cock brushed her hidden pleasure spot.

“So stubborn,” he chuckled, pulling out her and admittedly shivering when his cock left her heat to be in the cool room. _Already that late?_ He could tell by the taste of the air past the scent of their sex that it was nearly sundown. He let her slide out of his lap, laying on her belly in a shaking mess. Propping her onto her knees, he marveled at how delicious she looked; spreading her plump bottom with one hand to show her swollen folds and stretched hole that had been giving him so much pleasure. He realigned with her hole, rubbing his head around her swollen lips to receive moans.

“Please, so tired…” Hanataro whimpered when she felt his head rub her oversensitive sex, “no more.”

“And leave you without completion? Ha.” Zaraki pushed himself in her again, her head snapping up and looking back at him. “So sexy, _my_. little. mouse.” Each word emphasized with a thrust, making her body quiver and moan.

“No. I can’t…Oh Kami~” Hanataro felt it again; that build up in her body that he had already brought her body to once. Only there was not pause, no withdrawal. In fact, as he felt her get closer to orgasm, he picked up the pace, completely arching over her body with his hands beside hers, leaning down to tease her more.

“Once such a pure little priestess. Now look at you, literally being fucked like a bitch by yer mate.”

“Ah- I… I can’t~” Hanataro felt ashamed of how his words added to the rush of heat in her body. She didn’t want to admit it, but his words made her truly realize how carnal their position was, how truly defiled and broken she must have looked; It shamefully brought her close to cumming.

“Then don’t hold back. Little miko,” He was nearing his completion as well, but he’d be damned if she didn’t break first, “Do it.” It was an order, a command, and like a good little slave, her body betrayed her and obeyed.

“AH~ No~ Ahhhhhh~” Hanataro’s eyes rolled back as she felt her first orgasm completely take her body. It was an explosion of heat followed by the hot clenching tightness of her walls milking the ogre’s seed out. Exhausted, Hanataro shed tears before passing out, knowing that the new heat in her was the beast releasing inside her womb.

Zaraki was indeed brought to the edge by the little mortal’s orgasm, grunting as he took a few last deep thrusts as his seed came out in pulsing waves of pleasure. When he was satisfied, he withdrew, his last small waves spurting seed on Hanataro’s backside. He watched in satisfaction as his essence leaked out of her abused hole, before noticing she had passed out.

“Tch,” He took her ripped top and used it to clean himself off before fixing his clothes. Once it seemed her pulsing womb pushed all it could out and would not make a mess on him, he picked the priestess up and flung her over his shoulder like no more than a sack of rice, still in torn clothes and more than half naked. “Well what a pain in the ass that all was. Didn’t even get a good fight in.” He eyed the naked girl on his shoulder, her head laying on his chest, before he switched her to being cradled in one arm. _Can’t damage her too much, or I’ll be put under again._ He looked back towards the mountain where he knew Ikkaku had been having his own fun. _Might as well see if there is anything good up there left._  

 

 

Ikkaku and Yumichika

 

“HANATAROOOO!” Yumichika screamed in horror as she realized her sister was being left alone to face the monster not even her master and she thought they could defeat together.

“I’d worry more about yourself woman.” Ikkaku sneered, sensing that his leader had only released a small portion of his power, before putting it away again. He grabbed his priestess by the hair and yanked her up. Even as she struggled it took little effort to get her on her knees, thanks to her body being so weak from using so much energy on her attacks. But her glare never left his eyes, looking up defiantly as her hands clawed at his hand laced in her hair.

 

“Let me go you bastard!” She snarled, and even with gritted teeth Ikkaku couldn’t help but find her beautiful.

“Shut up slave.” He smirked as his words brought more rage to light in her eyes. _Too bad her body is so drained,_ he though, _we could have had more fun fighting._

“I am no slave,” Yumichika spat, “I am Aesegawa Yumichika, future high priestess!”

“You _were_ ,” Ikkaku chuckled as he tapped his chest where she had bound his life to hers, “But thanks to this little _gift,_ you are now my slave. Like I said, you ain’t dying anytime soon.” The bald ogre started to undo his hakama and freeing his erection before her face. He nearly snorted at how her face went from rage to shock at the sight of his penis, clearly the first one she had ever seen, and for a while it seemed she couldn’t look away.

“G-get that ugly thing away from me!” She finally gasped, her face flush as she tried to look away.

“Hey now, don’t be rude,” He smirked, gripping her hair tighter to make her hiss in pain. “It’s your fault it’s like this, so you’re gonna be a good girl and take care of it.” Ikkaku pressed the leaking head against her cheek, rolling his eyes at how she winced like it would hurt her. “Don’t be so dramatic, just open your mouth.”

“Never!” Yumichika hissed through her teeth, so that even as she spoke, his cock could not go through. Even as he gripped her hair tighter, she refused to let her teeth part. 

“If you ain’t gonna do it, then maybe the captain will give the little bitch he’s playing with to me for a while,” Ikkaku smirked down at her as she looked back at him, so full of anger but then deflating in defeat.

“Don’t hurt her,” Yumichika already knew that she had failed her sister, she couldn’t bare the thought of how much she was probably suffering. _What he wants is nothing compared to the pain Imōto must be going through._ Her shoulders sagged, and she closed her eyes as he pressed his cock to her lips again, pushing past her teeth and filling her mouth.

“Don’t’ cha dare bite woman,” Ikkaku held back a groan as the sensation of her hot, wet mouth greeted his cock. But that was all he could feel, and it was no fun nor pleasurable to just have her keep her teeth from coming down. “This is where you suck it. And move your tongue around too.” It looked like she wanted to glare up at him, but just as soon as her eyes opened, they closed without bothering to look up. Her lips wrapped around his shaft, and her tongue slid back and forth underneath him. “Good, you follow orders pretty well.”

_Damn you to all the tortures of hell,_ Yumichika tried hard not to bite down, though she was tempted to put her enemy in more pain. She was surprised when he started rocking his hips, giving a small gagging noise when the head went a little too far back. She moaned in disapproval at how he thrusted with no consideration but tried her hardest to focus on her breathing rather than the bitter taste and harsh abuse.

“Good. Damn good.” Ikkaku moaned as he felt the pleasure building up, “Suck harder.” And he was surprised when she obeyed, most likely out of desperation to protect whoever was with his leader. _That woman definitely pissed off a God if she was weaker than this woman and had to meet the captain._ But seeing as she was being so compliant, he let his hand go lax in her hair, sliding to the back of her skull to encourage she move on her own. Well, that and so he could press himself all the way to the base without her fighting back.

Yumichika gagged harder as she fought to breath, but with one thrust he held himself down her throat, his hand on the back on her head keeping her from pulling away. Even when she tried push away, hands pushing and smacking at his legs and hips he kept choking her out. When he pulled back, he let the head of his cock lay on her tongue as she gasped for breath. It amazed the ogre that even with a flush face, drool and precum dribbling down her chin, the woman seemed even more beautiful. When he backed away she spit a few times on the ground and wiped her chin off on her sleeve.

“Strip,” Ikkaku ordered, expecting backlash and refusal. He was surprised by her resolve though when she started untying her sash and letting her clothes slip off her frame. Her body was perfectly shaped; the dip of her hip bones to her supple breasts that were not too big or petite. “You shouldn’t hide your body under such heavy clothing; it’s almost criminal.”

“What next?” It wasn’t so much of a question so much as a demand; her tone firm and full of disgust as she brushed off his compliment. Her arms crossed over her chest and he noticed her legs squeeze tighter together, so even though she was trying to be brave her body betrayed her fear and humiliation. She still refused to look at him, preferring to eye the ground.

“Kiss me.” Ikkaku took a step towards her, to which she took a step back. She was finally looking at him at least, her face filled with shock as she bit her bottom lip and her eyes trying to read his. “What? You suck my cock fine but a kiss is strange to you?” He chuckled as her cheeks grew pink and she once again looked away. She stopped stepping back and let him lift her chin to take her lips in his. She kept them pursed but he could still slip his tongue in to brush against her teeth and suck on her bottom lip. When they broke contact she still remained unfazed. “I said kiss me, that would imply that you kiss back. Open your mouth.” His hand that was on her chin slid up to grip her face, squeezing her cheeks and forcing her mouth open for him to attack.  

A whimper escaped Yumichika’s lips as she felt his tongue invade her mouth. The nerves on her tongue tingled when his swept over, moving all around her mouth to brush against her gums and tongue. Her arms went to his chest to push away, but before she could, the ogre wrapped his own around her frame, pulling her body close. When his cock pressed against her lower stomach, the priestess felt a shiver run up her spine and her heart beat banging in her chest. The strange sensation of him sucking on her tongue brought out another moan, though it was brief; she didn’t want him to think she was enjoying it.

Ikkaku’s lips curled into a smirk as he kissed his woman, amused at how stubborn she was being by trying to suppress her true feelings of pleasure. Once he broke the kiss, he let go of her and let gravity and all the strength she had used to try pushing away to put her on the ground. He finished stripping what clothes he had left on his body before joining her, kneeling in front of her as she sat up.

“How much longer are you going to humiliate me for?” Yumichika spat at him, wishing her strength would return faster; she could then at least knock him out and try to get to Hanataro. She eyed him with unhidden disgust as he knelt in front of her, stroking his erection to keep it firm.

“I haven’t even started. Spread your legs.” Ikkaku smacked her knee, inching himself closer to her.

“Y-you don’t mean to…” The priestess’s bravado started to dwindle as the severity of her own situation seemed to sink in.

“What did you think was going to happen? Just fondling alone?” He smacked the side of her leg again, causing a harsh smacking sound as his touch became harsher.

_Bastard_. Yumichika winced in pain and knew the more she resisted, the harsher he would become, and she was in no condition to truly fight back. Laying on her back, she closed her eyes and tried mentally reciting prayers, getting lost in fond memories; just about anything that would distance herself from the situation as she took a deep breath and let her legs go limp.

“Nice.” Ikkaku licked his lips and took in a good look of her cunt. Just above was a smooth patch of black hair, ending just before the start of her slit. Her lips were closed, with little swelling that would have been expected if she was aroused. He pressed his index finger into her folds, pleased that there was at least some dampness. He shuffled closer, eyeing her sex as he prepped her. His body was also set to block her legs from closing, letting them wrap around his hips.

“ _Ah,_ ” Yumichika bit her lip and dug her nails into the earth as he started to play with her body. She squirmed as he pressed the pad of his thumb rub at a foreign spot at the top of her sex, while his index finger slid inside her untouched hole. It was frightening how she was not only feeling his finger, but in a way feeling the texture and tightness of herself by how her walls rubbed against his skin.

“You like that?” Ikkaku knew that she wouldn’t reply and he didn’t need her to. Her body was giving it all away; her insides became wetter and her nub started to harden and press harder against his thumb. He even noticed her nipples had hardened into round pebbles. Leaning down he gave one a teasing flick with his tongue and found it interesting when her insides squeezed his finger again. He lapped at her nipple a few more times and saw her shudder, heard her moan, and felt her pussy start to soak his fingers. _That’s interesting._ He takes the bud in his mouth and give a hard suck, and gives his own groan when Yumichika bucked, practically fucking herself on his finger.

 

“ _Ah~”_ Yumichika couldn’t hold back her gasp when her own reaction to her breast mouthed caused his fingers to hit something in her that sparked a fire in her belly. It was sudden and sharp, but the pleasure couldn’t be ignored, by her or him. And the priestess took to covering her mouth to hold back more noises as he repeated pressed against that spot with his finger. Even with the slight twinge of discomfort when he added a second finger, the intense assault of the hidden spot within her keep pushing her to the brink.

 

“Ya close?” Ikkaku freed her breast up to look her in the eye. He had to keep from laughing when she violently shook her head ‘no’, “Well then I guess I gotta work harder.” And he maliciously started to finger her with no hold back, enjoying how she squealed past her hand and continued to shake her head, though this time in pleading for him to stop. Her free hand went to his wrist to stop him, but she was not nearly strong enough to slow him down.

_No, no!_ There were no thoughts that could pull Yumichika away from such a wild sensation. She bucked and beat on parts of him she could reach and her toes dug into the soil to try and gain leverage to push away from him, but all of it was in vain. There was nothing she could do to prevent her orgasm that erupted from within. She found her body spasming and her eyes rolling back as her animalistic cry from behind her hand showed how good she felt.

The ogre didn’t need all of that though; he could _feel_ the pleasure he brought her as her walls trapped his fingers in pulsing waves. Pulling them out, he slid himself closer to her spasming body, lining his cock up with her soaked lips to lube himself to guide himself in her. It was just as he expected; invitingly warm and also resistant. He watched her face contort from exhaustion to horror when realization hit her.

“Kami f-forgive me,” Yumichika sniffled, “And damn you, you demon.” The pain was there, but her body was tender and fully aroused, dulling it somewhat.

“Well if I am damned, then so are you, Yumi-chan,” Ikkaku ground himself deeper and deeper into her, teasing both her heart and her flesh. He made sure to start slow, pulling himself out only slightly before returning to her core.

“Don’t call me that you-” A rather harsh thrust ceased her ability to speak. Her hands went to his shoulders, clawing and his rough skin, in some hope of hurting him as much as he hurt her. But it seemed to do the opposite, since he groaned and pressed himself to her body, letting her nails attack his back.

“I didn’t know you liked it rough, Yumi- _chan,_ ” He purred in her ear, his hips moving harder as she raked his back with her long nails. _Damn this is good. If I gotta be stuck with her, I guess it could be worse._ He knew she would not last long; having already orgasmed and her body sensitive, he decided the forgo any sort of gentle touch and bit into her shoulder, his thrusts reckless and violent.

Yumichika couldn’t hold back her noises anymore, the ones of pain or the ones of pleasure. Her friction of his body on her nipples made her chest tingle, and that sensation traveled down to her already sensitive cunt. She cried and moaned, and her raking nails became arms wrapped around him, for what reason she did not know. It felt like she was swimming in a fog, and perhaps she feared drowning in the ecstasy, so she clung to the source so as to not get lost. And her grip was useful when she found herself lifted on to his lap, legs finding their way around his waist as he used his hands to lift her on and off his cock. But from her raised position, resting in his lap while he was on his knees, she could see over his shoulder, and the moment she opened them she was staring and her mentor. Seeing him there unconscious, bleeding out if not already dead, while she was being fucked by his killer, made her feel sick. Pure shame filled her and her moans turned to weeping.

“S-stop! _Mph! Please,_ ” She whimpered into his ear, her sniffling and mournful moans buried as he pressed her face into the crook of his neck; it was better than staring at the corpse of the man who raised her.

Ikkaku felt his completion nearing, but by how she was sounding, her pleasure had been dulled. He ceased thrusting and pushed on her shoulders to get her to look at him. Her eyes were puffy, tears stained her cheeks and any blush or sign of arousal was absent. He noticed her eyes wander to behind him and he made the connection when he followed and saw the dead priest’s body.

“Tch,” He pushed her to lay on her back again, her hips raised and hanging off his lap, “You had your turn to cum.” He returned to thrusting wildly, focusing on his approaching orgasm despite he distraction of her pleads and cries. With one last buck he found completion deep within her, and her body tensed under his as he let himself slump over her while he caught his breath.

_Gomenasai, Kami…. Sensei…Hanataro,_ Yumichika’s shame only grew as she felt his pulsing cock free his seed inside her. When he pulled out and stood she stayed limp on the ground, wallowing in her misery. Well, until a voice pulled her attention.

“I see ya had some fun too. Probably more than me. You got to kill someone at least.”

“Captain,” Ikkaku greeted as he fixed his clothes.

_Captain?! Isn’t that what he called his leader?!_ Yumichika found some strength to sit up, her eyes alight with hope when she saw that in a rather large being’s arms was- “Hanataro!” she gasped, somehow finding the strength to stand and push past the man who violated her to get to her sister. She even forgo the feeling of his seed sliding down her leg to yank her little sister out of his arms and hold her to her, examining her.

“And I see you too bare the shitty curse,” Zaraki didn’t resist when the woman pulled Hanataro from him; she had collapsed as soon as she had the younger woman in her arms, so he knew she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Yeah, and yours looks fresh.” Ikkaku eyed the still green glowing mark on his leader’s chest, “Well at least we can get some use out them.”

“Hanataro! Please open your eyes!” Yumichika wept as she held her sister. She could see the blood and fluids on her naked sister’s body, telling all she needed to know about what and transpired in the village. She glared up at the true Ogre King with malice, even though he ignored her completely to talk to his companion. But she was pulled from her inner cursing of the beast by a soft moan. “Hanataro!”

“A-Ane-chan?” Hanataro’s eyes slowly blinked open, exhaustion still prominent in her eyes, but a soft smile and tears of joy for seeing her big sister alive did come.

“Oh Hana!” Yumi held her close, forgetting the two monsters that had ceased talking to watch the scene play out.

“S-Sensei?” Hana softly asked. She looked back up at Yumichika and saw her face go from joy to sorrow. Some energy found its way to her, because Hanataro sat up a bit in her sister’s arms and she looked around.

“No Hanataro! Don’t look,” Yumichika warned, but it was too late. She felt Hanataro go to stand and did what she could to help her; the two supporting each other to go kneel by their teacher’s body. Ikkaku took a step to stop them, but Zaraki held a hand up in sign not to bother.

“Well we can’t bring them back with nothing. While naked is how they will be most of the time, I think we can grab some stuff for their survival just in case.” Zaraki nodded to the temple and Ikkaku got the hint and went in search of supplies. While his subordinate left, Zaraki eyed the two women, his in particular.

“H-he’s not dead.” Hanataro sniffled, pressing her hands to his bleeding chest. From somewhere deep within, she found some spiritual energy to heal her mentor. Both Yumichika and Zaraki were startled that she had enough lifeforce to be awake, much less heal such a deadly wound.

“Careful!” Zaraki growled, feeling some of her pain and tiredness through their bond; the last thing he needed was her to die trying to save that old man. But she stopped herself just before she pushed herself too hard. For a while, the whole world seemed to be silent, until a very weak groan came from the priest.

“Y-yumi…H-Hana?” The old man’s eyes were barely open, but he could make out their faces, and thankfully not their nudity.

 

“W-we have to go Sensei,” Yumichika sniffled, placing a hand on his in comfort.

“The ogre!” With what little energy he had the old priest became panicked.

“Please rest Sensei,” Hanataro implored, pressing her own hand to his shoulder to keep him from trying to rise, “The Ogre King is under the curse of Lady Retsu.”

“As is his second,” Yumichika added, trying to help console the old man, “but we have to go with them in exchange.”

“N-no! I can’t-”

“Shh,” Hanataro leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, “It’s going to be alright.” And with her kiss she placed him under a sleep spell; one that would hopefully help him heal the rest of the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Master! Master please wake up!” The old man did wake with a start, staring face to face with one of the village men. He sat up with some pain, eyeing his wound that was now a pink scar.

“Hanataro! Yumichika!” He tried to stand but nearly fell, though he was supported by two other men.

“They are missing,” Another villager stated, eyeing around for any signs of danger. “The night went by and we couldn’t wait any longer to see how the battle with the Ogre turned out, so we came to do what help we could. But by the time we arrived…” The man’s voice trailed off as he pointed to some prints.

The Master stood up without aid and went over to them. They were clawed bare feet prints, though humanoid, and they led back to the mountain. He knelt down and pressed his hands to the earth, sending a line of spiritual pressure towards the mountain to try and get a sense of any strong life. What he felt shocked him and made him mournful; for he felt both Yumichika and Hanataro’s energy flaring, along with two demonic forces. He did not need to guess either; he knew the flaring waves of energy and responses were not in combat, but a result of carnal behavior.

 

“Master?”

 

“They sacrificed themselves…They are now their wives…” The Master blinked tears away and turned to the villagers, “We must not let their bravery be forgotten. Let us honor their actions through ceremony and prayer.” All nodded and knelt to pray with the priest, thanking and hoping to give their heroine’s some solace.

Who would have thought such a story would lead to the practice of women being raised and treated as products for men to by in that village hundreds of years later.

 

 


End file.
